Just in Time
by LoddyDottyWeLikeToTotti
Summary: If Dom had returned in time in Fast 4 and Letty didn't have to be presumed dead. Will he get there in time to save her or her memory? Lots of F&F action and the Dotty scenes we all wish we could see plus Dom and Letty flashbacks. Rated M for language, violence, and some possible nudity. And a little bit of Brian and Mia for you squares DomXLetty please R&R more chapters coming
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Fast and the The Furious or any of its characters or parts of the franchise. Duh :/ If I did I wouldn't be on fan fiction**

The phone rang twice before Mia picked it up. "Hello?" "Mia," said a familiar baritone voice on the other end. Mia gasped "Dom!? Hey! What's going on? Wait, are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Mia, open the door, I've been out here knocking for ten minutes," he said, his smile clearly heard through the phone. Mia squealed and ran to the front door. When she opened it, there he was, her big brother in the flesh with that same cocky grin she'd always known, backpack slung over his shoulder. She launched at him with a hug "Dom! Oh my god! How-" "Don't worry about it," he cut her off chuckling to himself at some inside joke. She rolled her eyes, accepting that she probably didn't want to know what mischief he'd gotten into to be able to get back home from Panama. Dom hugged her tightly, sighing as he let go.

"Where's Letty?" he asked, his expression hardening a little. Mia looked down, shaking her head. "I don't know," she said wearily, "she left yesterday and didn't tell me where she was going. Just said she had 'business' to take care of." Dom furrowed his brow questioningly, a little suspicion creeping into his mind. _The team isn't around to pull off any heists, I left her more than enough money to last at least a year, what the hell kind of business could she possibly have to 'take care of,'_ he thought. "I'll call her," Dom concluded. "No use," Mia told him, motioning to the table, "she left her phone here."

Dom shook his head, furrowing his brow again. It didn't make any sense. _Why would she disappear without a way to contact her?_ He walked over to the table slowly and picked up the phone, flipping it open. His first thought was to check for a calendar. Maybe she had made a note of an appointment. Dom searched but nothing was scheduled. Internally he scolded himself, he knew Letty well enough to know that she wasn't the type to schedule events in a phone. If she didn't remember it, she wasn't going. He clicked the green phone button, checking her call list. There was a number that had called once and she'd called back. Both calls were dated two days prior at 11:42 pm and 11:56 pm. The number, with a central Los Angeles area code, wasn't saved but it seemed familiar somehow.

A little pang of uncertainty, maybe even a little sadness hit Dom square in the chest as the thought occurred to him that maybe Letty was meeting another man. He even became a little indignant realizing that if the number seemed familiar there was a good chance that she'd gone to met a man that they knew mutually. He was intensely bothered by the thought of someone from the racing scene disrespecting him that way, making a pass at Letty. Even in his absence they should know better than to ever try to claim his trophy. He sighed though; acknowledging that he had left her in the Dominican Republic after she'd explicitly told him not to and she was somewhat entitled to find someone else if that was what she wanted. He paused for a moment, locking his eyes on the floor but decided to click the green button, dialing the number.

He pressed the phone to his ear and looked over at Mia who was watching from the doorway of the kitchen. It rang once, twice, three times but went to an automated voicemail with no name. He hung up the phone, a little frustrated and turned it over in his hand. Suddenly the phone rang, the same number flashed across the screen. Dom picked up immediately, but before he could speak there was a voice on the other line, rushing to speak, almost panicked. "Letty! What's happening, have you got anything? What's going on?"

"O'Connor!?" Dom questioned harshly. "Dom?" Brian answered back, equally shocked. "Where are you? How did you get Letty's phone?" Dom made an incredulous face, beside himself with Brian's bold questioning. "Why the hell do you have this number?!" Dom's tone was dangerous but Brian had no response to his questions. "Dom…if you have Letty's phone… and you're in LA, and you aren't with her, we need to meet up like right now." Dom was becoming more irritated with Brian's assumed authority.

"You wanna explain what's going on, O'Connor?" he barked. Mia was wide-eyed in the doorway now, one eyebrow arched. She motioned at Dom with her arms, mouthing the word "What?" with an irritated and confused expression. Dom shook his head and held a finger up to her, listening to Brian intently now. After a moment he slapped the phone shut, grabbed his keys and made a beeline to the door. "Dom! Where are you going?" Mia called after him, jogging to catch up. He swung the door open "Store. Stay here." "Bullshit!" Mia yelled intensely, "I'm coming with you!" Dom sighed, rubbing his thumb and index finger on his forehead "Mia, this—" "We obviously don't have time for this so get in the damn car, I'm coming with you," she cut him off, jumping in the passenger side and slamming the door. Dom huffed but didn't argue, shutting the door and turning the engine over in his Chevrolet Chevelle SS. He sped down the street, racing towards the store.

In front of the store, Dom slammed the door and trudged up the drive to Brian who was standing outside the store with a laptop, an intense and serious look on his face. Brian's eyebrows perked a little when he caught sight of Mia but he remained silent, deciding he'd have time to speak to her later. She didn't seem very happy to see him and he certainly didn't want to provoke a response from Dominic, who was clearly seething.

"Tell me why I shouldn't knock you the fuck out right here and now," Dom growled barely above a whisper. "You're gonna want to find Letty," Brian returned, raising his chin defiantly. He locked eyes with Dom, unwavering. Dominic returned his gaze, wanting to shoot bullets out of his eyes. Brian's persistent arrogance was not well received by Dom right now. "Guys," Mia interjected, "cut the shit, let's just find Letty."

"Where is she?" Dom growled. Brian opened the laptop and set it on the hood of his car. "There's a tracker under Letty's car," he said, pointing to a little red dot. "When it's solid, she's under 10 RPMs. It blinks if her engine goes any higher." Dom raised an eyebrow, not satisfied with this new information. "Why are you tracking her? And how'd you get her phone number?" Dom asked, growing more impatient. Brian sighed, "She took an assignment." "For what?" Dom snarled. Brian sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "For you, Dom. She's on assignment to clear your name. I got her a deal to clear your name in exchange for intel on Arturo Braga. She's posing as a drug runner for him in exchange for your immunity." Mia covered her mouth with her hand, outwardly concerned. "Shit!" Dom rubbed the top of his head then swung his fist into the hood of Brian's car.

Brian grimaced at the dent in his hood but stayed silent. He looked back to the laptop and pointed to the screen "She's not far from here. About 9 miles. They've stopped so she's most likely done running whatever Braga gave them. She should be done soon and we can intercept her." Dom looked at the screen, making a mental note of the location before turning to return to his Chevelle. "I'm going to get her." "Dom," Brian started to object, "she's trying to clear your na—" Dom silenced him with a fist to the jaw, knocking Brian to the ground. "I left so she would be safe!" Dom roared above Brian "I'm not going to let her put herself in danger! Not for me! And sure as hell not for you!" he pointed at Brian aggressively who was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "Mia stay here!" Dom ordered. He slammed the door to the Chevelle and peeled off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fast & Furious or its characters. My dad does look like Vin Diesel though lol he hates it**

A mile and a half away from the store Dom caught sight of headlights flashing behind him. _Brian_ , he thought. No doubt trying to flag him down. He ignored the lights and pushed forward, not interested in a truce with Brian. He blamed himself for this ultimately but he held Brian responsible for letting Letty put herself in harm's way after Dom had made the specific choice to leave just to keep her safe. Dom's phone rang and Mia's name flashed on the screen. "What?" he answered.

"Dom, I know you're angry but we need Brian's help. He knows better than we do what's going down with these guys. You don't want to do something that will get Letty into more trouble and you need someone with you if shit hits the fan." Dom came to a screeching halt.

"Tell him to get in the car, and then go home Mia, do not follow us." Barely had both feet in the car when Dom floored the Chevelle again, racing towards the little red dot on Brian's laptop with Brian giving him navigational directions. Finally they came to an old road, seemingly not used often. "Turn up there," Brian directed, "then cut your headlights, we're getting close. I'd expect these guys are gonna be looking out for intruders."

They turned onto a dirt road that led to an open clearing. Dom shifted his head to one side, narrowing his eyes. He cut the lights but left the engine running, eyes still locked on the clearing. He could make out a few cars, parked in a line with drivers standing next to them. They were facing a man who was speaking authoritatively. _Must be Braga,_ he thought. He inched the car forward a little more, careful not to rev the engine. Dom and Brian focused on the line of drivers listening to Braga congratulate them on a job well done. Dom spotted Letty, standing next to her Plymouth Road Runner, arms crossed, a stern expression on her face.

"Fenix!" Braga suddenly beckoned across the clearing, raising a hand and motioning to a tall man standing at the edge of the line of drivers. Suddenly a shot rang out from the man Braga had called on. The drivers scattered. Dom perked up trying to keep Letty in his sight, temporarily frozen behind his steering wheel. "Shit," Brian mumbled, looking for Letty as well. Dom spotted her again, punching her way back into her car then taking off in the Road Runner, kicking up dust behind her. Fenix jumped in his own car and took off in pursuit of her. Dom kicked his Chevelle into gear, speeding after them. He rounded a corner then came upon a long road. Up ahead he saw Letty and Fenix gaining on her. He sped up, switching gears, putting everything he'd ever learned about drag racing into this moment to gain as much ground as possible. Letty rounded another corner, followed by her pursuer and then Dom but just as he got close, the man chasing Letty clipped her bumper, sending her flying. Her car rolled down the road and came to a screeching halt.

"Letty!" Dom called with all too familiar feeling. He whipped his wheel around, drifting into the space between Letty's car and Fenix's. Just as Fenix was stepping out of his own car, there was Brian, gun cocked and pointed at him.

"Drop it," Brian warned, motioning to the gun in Fenix's hand. Fenix smirked, taking Brian's moment of hesitation to raise his weapon.

"You won't shoot me," he said in a heavy Cuban accent, "I'm Braga's right hand man, cop." He grinned viciously, cocking his gun. Brian shot quickly, meeting his mark on Fenix's hand. Fenix roared in pain and charged Brian. Brian was smaller but quick, blocking Fenix's jabs and grabbing his arm by the elbow, kicking his legs from under him. Fenix was stronger, taking Brian down with him, the two rolled and exchanged blows, struggling to retrieve one of their guns.

Meanwhile Dom had rushed over to Letty's overturned car."Letty," Dom called again, kneeling beside the wrecked Road Runner. She was laying halfway out of the open window, panting and bloodied, her arm extended onto the pavement. Dom pulled her out through the window carefully, laying her gently on the ground. Her eyes were open but she didn't speak or seem to focus on Dom. "Letty," he said frantically. "Letty, look at me. Say something, baby look at me," Dom pleaded, pushing her hair off of her face. She was still breathing at least but she closed her eyes, seemingly giving up on consciousness. Rage burned in Dom's chest. His nostrils flared and his face twisted into a furious scowl. He stood and walked powerfully to where Fenix and Brian were struggling. As the fight at hand distracted Fenix, Dom tackled him to the ground, throwing punches to his face over and over until he heard Brian calling his name.

"Dom! Dom! Stop! If you kill him everything Letty did will be in vain!" Dom reeled around, furious; he glared at Brian, ready to attack him too. Brian held his hands up, "Dom, look at me! We need him alive or I can't clear anyone's name. Letty came to me for you, you don't want this to be for nothing!" Dom's lip started to curl. He was seeing red. Blistering fury threatened to over come him and it took every ounce of power within him not to launch at Brian.

"You shouldn't have let her! I left to protect her! You should have minded your fuckin business O'Connor!" he pointed again at Brian in that aggressive way, the way only Dominic Toretto ever did. Brian took his phone out.

"Dom, get Letty out of here," he said, "I'll get her taken off the assignment, I'll get your name cleared, I'll make sure she gets the credit for this! But you can't do anything to protect her if you stay here beating on that asshole! Get her out of here!" Dom paused as if he'd been struck. His fury had overtaken him so much he was wasting time that should be spent tending to Letty's injuries. Dom jumped up and ran over to Letty who was unconscious but breathing. He scooped her up and laid her in the backseat of his Chevelle. Brian dialed a number in his phone.

"This is officer O'Connor. Send a car, I've got one of Braga's men…I wasn't pursuing him, shit just happened just send a damn car! Count is as lucky then…Daniel, shit, just send a damn car! And put a damn deputy on the phone!" Dom looked back at Brian, who gave him a nod as he cuffed an unconscious Fenix with the cell phone between his shoulder and his ear, then sped off, leaving a trail of smoke behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own F &F. **

**caus there'd be Furious 10 by now, starring 2001 Vin Diesel caus let's be real, that Vin Diesel was a god. He was bae. ALSO please review! Tell me what you like, suggest some stuff you wanna see :) Comment, Review, hopefully I'm not complete garbage. 3**

Dom was focused on the road, driving as fast as possible without attracting too much attention. He turned onto the highway, making his way to the nearest hospital. In the back seat he heard movement and a groan from Letty. "Ehn," she groaned and winced, sucking in a sharp breath. Dom released the gas enough to look back at her. "Letty," he said, surprised to see her eyes open, even just a little. She frowned and turned her head in his direction, her eyes still not focusing on anything in particular. "Hold on Letty, I'm gonna get you to a hospital," he said, accelerating and changing gears.

"No," Letty half whispered and half groaned. Dom furrowed his brow. "Letty, you need a doctor, you need an x-ray." "No," Letty responded weakly. "Police…questions," she heaved out. "Nothing's broken," she concluded with a heavy exhale. Dom sighed, slowing down and pulling off the highway. He stopped the car to think, rubbing his large hand down his face and coming back up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He knew she was right. There would be questions, documents to sign, identification to be made. He decided to turn back towards the house. At the very least Mia could look her over and take her to the hospital if she thought necessary. Dom had made every decision up to this point and so far his track record wasn't very good considering Letty was bruised and bloodied in the backseat. He decided to let her make this call. If she didn't want to go to a hospital he wasn't going to force another decision on her.

"Letty," Dom sighed deeply, "I'm gonna drive back to the house. I need you to tell me if you need a hospital. I know you don't want to be questioned but I need you to tell me honestly tonight and I'll have Mia bring you in. Understand?" Letty nodded weakly, eyes shut now. She relaxed her head onto the seat and seemed to drift back into unconsciousness within a matter of seconds.

When they pulled up to the house it was dark. Mia's car was gone. Dom assumed she'd chased Brian down to beat whatever information out of him she could. He rethought that… _Mia wouldn't have to beat Brian, he'll probably volunteer any information she wants,_ he thought. He was starting to think that Brian would probably end up a regular in his life seeing as Mia couldn't seem to stay away. He shook his head. Brian was a good guy at heart but Dom wasn't ready to forgive his involvement in allowing Letty to risk her life so recklessly. He opened the back door and carefully scooped Letty out of the car, walking her into the house and up to their room. He laid her on the bed and gathered towels out of the bathroom. Dom wet the towels with warm water and sat next to Letty, gently dabbing at the blood on her face and the cuts on her arms. She had little bits of glass imbedded in her skin and he did his best to brush them away without hurting her. Letty let out a sigh as Dom applied pressure to the wound on her head. He lifted her upper body into his lap to make her more comfortable. She winced and tensed a little but relaxed into him, quickly overcome again with unconsciousness. Dom assumed she was exhausted rather than concussed and allowed her to sleep as he cleaned and dressed her wounds.

When he was finished he removed her dirty clothes and wrapped her in a blanket, laying her gently in the bed. Dom sighed as his work was completed. For the first time since his return the air was still and peaceful but within him a storm raged. His rage tangled with a deafening sensation of guilt and regret. _I did this_ , he thought, looking over Letty's sleeping form. He sat there watching her for a long time, much like he had the night he left her in the Dominican Republic.

 _"_ _I don't want you around when they catch up to me."_

 _"_ _Ride or Die... Remember?"_

That night flashed in his mind over and over again. He remembered the look in her eyes after she said they would figure things out. He hadn't responded but he could see recognition in her eyes. She'd known at that moment that he'd ultimately make the decision to leave, even though she didn't want to accept it. He chuckled a little. _I should've known better,_ he thought to himself. He'd known Letty since she was 15 years old. She'd been stubborn and determined since the day they'd met. He should've known she wouldn't have taken his departure lying down. He should've known she'd make a way to have him back. Letty didn't take "No" for an answer. Not ever. It was part of why he'd fallen for her. Her fierce determination, her fearless stubbornness drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He should have known. But instead he acted as if he'd never known Letty. He'd acted as if she wasn't every bit the leading, powerful force that he was himself. Now he was here, kicking himself, hating himself for leading her to take such a risk with her life just to bring him back. His gaze had strayed to the end table next to the bad. Dom looked back over Letty, sighing, relieved to have her safely at home but reeling inside from his own self-hatred and guilt.

 _"_ _You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight."_

He rubbed his forehead and stood, quietly leaving the room. She'd be asleep for a while and Dom needed to clear his head, think through all the stupid mistakes he'd made and how he'd make up for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow so some of you guys are tough. I got a couple of angry reviews so I just wanted to put some minds at ease:**

 **first- no i promise this isn't a "Letty's just Mary Sue". I was kind of grossed out by that accusation. This isn't a smut story. She hasn't had any dialogue yet because i wanted to have this story as close to the real movie as possible and i think that crash scene is important. But think of this more as an omniscient, emotional journey that takes place between Dom and Letty. The plot may seem pointless now as I only have a few chapters up, but I'm developing my story and characters slowly to let the reader really get into their heads and build a much larger, developed story. this is supposed to be about the things that might go on in Dom and Letty's heads that we** **never get to see on screen, their love for one another, their own personalities, and the emotional relationship journey that they're gonna have to take as human beings.**

 **But also yes the dialogue isn't going to be like an Alexandre Dumas novel because once again, i want this to be like F &F just with a different plot line. So remember, this is Dom and Letty. I paid very close attention to how they talk and the things they say and they aren't heavy on dialogue in most of those movies. They tend to be a lot more subtle when it comes to communication. so don't expect an eloquent Dominic Toretto. Caus he wouldn't be Dom, he'd be Han or Gisele.**

 **second- my author notes are usually just me making up something at the spur of the moment and being silly caus I'm a silly person lol don't take me so seriously, you guys. Thanks to that one commenter who called me "batcrap crazy" lol chill man, I'm just being goofy, let a girl live.**

 **So please read and review. try not to be too mean caus this is my first time ever publishing publicly and i'm a little nervous already.**

 **and don't take me too seriously caus I'm just here to enjoy something i love and hopefully give someone a nice story to pass the time. It's all in good fun you guys :) and No: I do Not own F &F or any of its characters. 2001 Vin though, still bae you guys ;D just ****spreading the truth.**

Dom walked downstairs and found himself in the kitchen. He stood still for a moment, gathering his thoughts. _I should cook,_ he thought, _she'll be hungry._ He started pulling pans out from under the stove. He started rooting through the refrigerator, pulling out chicken, garlic, and onions. He glanced up at the clock. 1:42 AM. Dom stopped. He didn't know what he was doing. Letty wouldn't be up any time soon, it didn't make any sense to be cooking right now. He wasn't even all that good of a cook except on the grill. He sighed, gripping the counter top, looking out the window. He looked over at his keys in the other room. As long as she wouldn't be up soon he decided there was no harm in taking a drive. He grabbed the keys off the end table and headed out the door.

Dom turned the engine over in his Chevelle and pulled out of the driveway, not knowing which direction to take. After about two miles of seemingly aimless driving he decidedly turned towards the store. He hadn't been in the garage since before Mexico and he knew it'd feel good to be home. Dom arrived at the store and cut the engine, sighing deeply as he entered the store. Walking into the garage he stopped short, surprised to find his father's old Charger completely restored, even better looking than before. He walked the length of the car, sweeping two fingers over the shiny new paint.

On the rearview mirror hung the silver cross he'd given Letty the night of their wedding. He eyed it cautiously, feeling as though it might fade away if he approached to quickly. He reached into the open window and pulled the cross out, turning it over in his hands. That night flashed in his mind. Brightly colored stain glass illuminated by warm candlelight. Letty in her white dress adored with a crown of flowers.

 _"_ _We have an eternity in this moment"_

He stared at the cross in his hand, appreciating its weight. It felt heavy, real. It was constant. Something that he couldn't say for much else in his life right now. Except for her. Letty was constant. Even when Dom faltered, she was there to keep him steady. He'd had years to screw up. Flirting with other girls, getting into fights, the occasional dumb lie, even not coming home sometimes. But through it all she was constant. Sure, she'd acted up herself, gotten into fights, flirted with other guys, definitely gotten arrested. But Dom knew it took a special kind of loyalty to stay consistent with someone like him. He hadn't always known. It'd taken years of knowing Letty to learn and appreciate that about her. And as these thoughts washed over him he realized the mistake he'd made trying to leave her in the Dominican Republic. He didn't regret his own intentions; he didn't even regret his own actions relative to himself. He scolded himself instead for not recognizing exactly whom he was dealing with. It was blatantly obvious to him now that of course Leticia Ortiz would never accept him leaving for her safety. She was strong and stubborn. He realized now that if anything she'd only take his leaving as an insult to her own ability to take care of herself. Dom shook his head, smiling down at the cross. He held the chain open and placed it around his neck before returning his attention to the Charger.

It was stunning, new glossy paint, crystal clear headlights, and not a single scratch left from the wreck. He grazed his hand over the paint job again though part of him was weary of leaving any fingerprints. He tilted his head to one side trying to find a flaw but couldn't. Reaching into the passenger window he opened the glove compartment and found the key. Dom sat in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. The sound it made was fantastic. He revved the engine twice and the Charger gave a powerful growl. He'd missed her a lot more than he'd realized. Especially now that she was in better condition than ever before.

"She was in here almost every night working on it for you," Mia said, walking into the garage. She startled Dom out of his trance. "Where've you been?" he asked suspiciously. Mia shrugged "Talking. How's Letty?" she asked. Dom sighed, "She's asleep right now. I'm sure she'll be okay. Looked like scrapes and bruises mostly. Maybe a contusion or two but I think she was mostly just exhausted." As he spoke Dom stared at the ground, turning the cross between his fingers.

 _I wonder if she told Mia_ , he thought. He could imagine Letty working herself into a fit, cursing Dom's name, throwing his stuff around their room, swearing to not give him a second thought. He imagined she had probably erupted and then plopped herself into a chair as the steam faded away. It'd be at that moment that she'd reveal her inner thoughts, trying to process her feelings. No doubt Mia would have been right next to her trying to calm her down and inevitably it only made sense that Letty would have revealed to Mia that she and Dom had snuck off to get married in the Dominican Republic. Whether that was the reality or not, Dom wasn't going to risk spilling the beans to Mia if Letty hadn't already. And knowing Mia, she wouldn't reveal whether she knew anything until all the information was laid out for her own indulgence. Dom let go of the cross, not wanting to draw too much attention to it. Even so Mia's eyes caught the glimmer and she glanced at it for half a second before quickly centering her attention back on Dom. _Oops,_ Dom thought to himself.

Mia nodded to his response silently but her expression looked more relieved than worried. "She's tough, Dom," Mia reassured him, "things could've turned out a lot worse. That's the same Letty that drove us through a retaining wall. She'll be alright."

Dom nodded slowly. He knew she'd be alright. He wasn't comfortable with how close her potential demise had been yet but he knew she'd be okay moving forward and that was most important to him right now.

"Brian really ain't that bad," Dom said. He looked over at Mia who was smirking. "What?" he asked.

Mia shrugged again. "He wants to take me out. Said he wants to make up for lying to me."

"Lying to you? He should be taking _me_ out for lying," Dom said with a smirk. Mia rolled her eyes, trying to crack a smile but clearly conflicted. "So what are you gonna do?" Dom asked her, taking a more serious tone. She looked away, pinching her lips into the corner of her mouth.

"I dunno, Dom. I kind of liked him." "Then go for it," Dom interrupted.

"But," Mia retorted, looking up, "I don't even know if he's the same guy, I don't know anything about him anymore, except that he's a cop. Plus he could've gotten you put back in prison."

Dom was silent for a moment. He looked at his sister knowingly, tilting his head to one side. "Mia…I want you to be happy. If it just so happens that you're happy with a buster then don't pass it up just caus of me. Brian isn't a bad guy. In fact, he's proven himself to be a lot more than I've given him credit for." Mia smiled down at the ground. Dom knew her well enough to know Brian had her full attention. And though she wouldn't admit it, he knew she wouldn't feel comfortable being with someone that Dom had blacklisted. Mia gave Dom her own knowing smile, silently thanking him for his show of support. "So where is he?" Dom asked, not at all fooled by Mia's singular presence. She rolled her eyes at him again but smiled "He's out front in the car. I knew you'd be here when I didn't see your car at home so I told him to just bring me here. Now he's sitting in the car waiting to see if I'll actually come back to talk to him like he wants."

Dom chuckled. "What'd you put in that tuna again?" he asked slyly. She didn't respond, trying to hide her smile under a sarcastic glare. "Might as well go back out there," Dom said, "if I know anything about O'Connor, he'll sit out there all night waiting for you"

Mia pursed her lips but finally ceded to what she'd already decided in the back of her mind. "See you at home," she said, walking out the door.

"Yeah, okay," Dom responded sarcastically. He listened for the car door to shut, and then heard the sound of the engine fade away. Dom looked back to the charger again, a new appreciation for the handiwork knowing that Letty had been the one behind the restoration. He wanted to take it out to drive but decided against it. He wasn't ready yet after tonight and this Charger still held a particular power over him. She was still intimidating though he'd finally worked up the gall to drive her.

Dom locked the garage and the store before climbing back into his Chevelle. He pulled away and headed back home, feeling calmer. It was almost 3 in the morning but he felt wide-awake. _How crazy would it be to run a race right now?_ He thought to himself. There was no way he was racing tonight but he felt a little rush as the light he approached turned yellow. Dom revved the engine and punched forward, daring the light to change color again. _If I make this, I'm eating Mia's left over cheesecake,_ he thought, making little wagers with himself. He knew it was silly but there was still enough of a rush to encourage his over competitive nature. The light flashed red just before Dom crossed to the other side. "Ah, damn," he said lowly, smiling to himself. "You can do better, Toretto," he scolded himself playfully.

Blue and red lights flashed in the rear view mirror and a horn rang out twice. Dom looked back to see an LAPD patrol car.

"Shit," he spat under his breath. The officer came over the loud speaker, not satisfied with the rate at which Dom was slowing.

"Pull over," came the voice over the speaker. Dom sighed.

"Ugh, shit," he said again, exaggerating the "SHH". He gripped the wheel, closing his eyes for two seconds to think through his options. Pull over now, get recognized or outrun this officer and then try to avoid the rest of the LAPD. Dom shifted gears as the officer said one more time over the loud speaker, "Pull over."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. So, sorry this update took so long but finals are a thing and they're ruining my life *cries silently on the inside*anyway here's chapter 5 and chapter 6 is already in the works so to those few people who follow and enjoy the story, please don't lose faith in me, more chapters are definitely coming and there's gonna be plenty of action and adventure coming your way.**

 **Once again, I don't own F &F or its characters. **

**Update: woah sorry that the whole thing was bolded at first I don't know how I didn't catch that. Here it is fixed now so you can actually see the story separately from my notes.**

 **Also learned today that Jordana is half Brazilian. (Which hey girl! We're neighbors!) So here is the actual food for thought: Vin in real life is mixed with white, black, and probably some other stuff (the old pictures of him with curly hair are so cute). So I've always wondered what the heritage of their characters are especially since Dom shows such an affinity for Latino culture-which is so awesome btw. I love to see that representation**

 **Anyway, now enjoy the show :) Sorry if you had to read it all bolded at first.**

Dom decided to pull to the side of the road. He was counting on the vast size of the LAPD to deliver an officer that might be green enough not to recognize him off the bat. He'd making something up about forgetting his license at home, pretend to be out looking for his imaginary rebellious daughter. Dom cracked the window as the officer stalked up, just enough to show his eyes. The cop tapped on the glass

"Roll it down," he ordered.

Dom rolled the window down half way, hoping the tint on the window would help to disguise his face. He regretted not adopting a beard like that woman in the DR had suggested.

The officer took half a step back, placing one hand on his gun and one hand on his walkie. "All units, requesting backup. I've got Dominic Tore-" he jumped back, cut off by the squeal of Dom's tires as he peeled away. The officer drew his gun and opened fire, hitting the rim but missing the tires. "In pursuit of Dominic Toretto! All units! Suspect is in pursuit! Heading south on Kensington," he called into his walkie, running back to his car.

Dom was kicking himself. _Why did I pull over? I should have taken off while I had the chance,_ he thought. "Shit!" Dom said aloud, accelerating. He kept to the neighborhood roads, staying off the major streets. He wasn't sure where to go, he couldn't lead them back to the house, there'd be nowhere to run. Dom punched forward, trying to focus on a destination. _Hector_ , he thought. He turned a corner, noting that there were no police lights behind him. In the distance he could hear sirens but it appeared as though he'd lost them. Dom sped down another neighborhood street, careful to keep the Chevelle under 50 RPMs to keep relatively quiet. As he neared the next intersection there was movement in his periphery but it happened too fast for him to react.

Suddenly there was a deafening crash and then he was rolling. Light then dark, light, dark, as the view of the street was hidden then revealed while the Chevelle tumbled and screeched to a halt on its side. Dom was dazed for a moment but quickly regained his senses. His car was lying on its side, the passenger side in the air. Dom scrambled out of his seat and climbed up to the open window. As he hoisted himself out of the window two officers tackled him to the ground. A third was heard over a bullhorn, "Toretto, do not resist arrest or we will use force."

A sudden blow to the face sent Dom reeling. The second one took him out

Dom woke up in the back of a cruiser, cuffed and confused. His cheek stung and he winced. The fuzziness in his mind faded as the door open and the bullhorn-wielding officer pulled him aggressively from the car. As they walked into the station he caught sight of Brian, still in the same clothes from hours ago, arguing with a man behind a glass door. The officer sat Dom in a metal chair and walked across the hall, opening the glass door that led to Brian. Brian turned his head and saw Dom sitting out in the hall. "Shit," he mumbled, palming his forehead. Dom saw the word form on Brian's lips and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. A mix of irritation and uncertainty writhed in his gut.

Brian turned his attention back to the chief of police. "We got Fenix. The deal was Dom could-"

"-The _deal_ , O'Connor was Toretto's name in exchange for Braga. I have no Braga, I have no sympathy for other criminals," the chief cut him off.

Brian rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He looked back at the chief, "Letty almost died, Tanner. You can't send her back out there."

"Send him," Tanner nodded towards Dom, still sitting in the metal chair across the hall. Brian sighed as another officer from Dom's arrest entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ran a red light and was stupid enough to stop. Think he was expecting a rookie," the officer smirked.

Brian looked over at Dom again, this time noticing the bright red gash on his cheek.

"What happened there?" he asked, arms crossed, motioning with a tilt of his chin.

The officer turned to look at Dom. "Oh, uh his car rolled and-"

"-And what, he got into a fight with the steering wheel?" Brian cut him off sarcastically.

"Who's this guy?" the officer asked Tanner. Tanner grimaced, looking up from under his brow.

"O'Connor, FBI. Thinks he's big and bad now that he's in the 'big leagues'." Tanner was clearly tired of dealing with Brian. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms, taking a seat in a leather chair. He leaned back in the chair, appearing to be considering something.

"So what, you Rodney King him and then send him out to run errands for you?" Brian continued, unsatisfied with Dom's treatment.

"For _him_ ," Tanner retorted. "Last I checked, _he_ needed to clear a record, not me."

Brian eyed the other officer defiantly before turning back to Tanner. "You know, prosecution will take my word for it if I tell the protocol wasn't followed for his arrest." Just then the third officer entered the room and closed the door

"He's ready to be processed, sir," he said, addressing Tanner.

"Read his Miranda rights when you made the arrest?" Brian asked quickly.

The officer looked up, wide-eyed. "Oh, uh-" he stammered and Brian turned back to Tanner pursing his lips

"Dammit Johnson, four times in a month," Tanner scolded the officer, rubbing his forehead.

"No Miranda rights," Brian stated, cocking an eyebrow at Tanner who sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Cut the shit, O'Connor," Tanner retorted, "he's a known criminal he's not getting off on forgotten Miranda rights. No one can even prove whether they were read."

Brian straightened, visibly irritated now. "C'mon man, he got Fenix, Letty's battered, why can't you call it even?"

"Braga," Tanner answered. "I need Braga. Not some goon, not some gang banger. Braga. If I don't get Braga, no one is getting immunity."

Brian was silent for a moment. He looked over at Dom again before returning his attention to the police chief. "He'll bring Braga in." The chief cocked an eyebrow

"Why should I trust that?" Tanner asked.

Brian sighed, looking up at the ceiling and over the room. "He won't go back to jail and he wants to protect Letty. He'll bring Braga in if it's the only way to get what he wants,"

Brian concluded. Tanner eyed him from under his brow

"I'm gonna give you two weeks, O'Connor," he said, pursing his lips. "Bring me Braga or we charge Toretto for the heists."

Brian nodded, "We'll bring him in."

Tanner gave him a suspicious look but nodded. "Johnson, go unlock Mr. Toretto. Less paperwork to do anyway," he sighed then pointed a stiff finger at Brian, "Two weeks, Brian. Don't screw it up or your ass, and your boyfriend's," he said, pointing at Dom. Brian chuckled, a little annoyed but a lot more relieved.

"Let's go," Brian handed Dom his keys out in the hall, "Your car is in the impound lot."

Dom looked up incredulously. "What? What is this?" he asked. His face was hardened into a suspicious scowl, though his eyes darted to the side for a moment, ready for a trick or an ambush.

"They're giving us two weeks to bring Braga in in exchange for your pardon," Brian answered, already headed for the door with Dom following behind him.

Dom stopped in his tracks. "I thought that was over with," he nearly shouted, lifting his arms out wide aggressively. Brian sighed and turned to face Dom.

"They need Braga, Dom. And you can't get immunity unless you do this."

"I can just leave, back to the DR-"

"-And do what Dom?" Brian cut him off, "Go on the run again, let Letty try to clear your name again and end up right back here? You and I both know she isn't going to sit on her hands and wait for you to come out of hiding. She'll keep trying, is that what you want?" Brian asked, anger creeping into his voice.

Dom narrowed his eyes at Brian but was silent. He knew Brian was right. Letty wouldn't give up and he couldn't take her on the run. Without Braga he couldn't win. "Why do you care?" Dom asked, cocking his head to one side, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not doing this for you," Brian retorted, "I'm doing this for Mia. If I let you get locked up, I know she'll never speak to me again and…I dunno, Dom…I don't wanna lose her. I feel like…like I need her. I don't know what it is I just-"

"-Alright! Alright," Dom interrupted with a wave of his hand. He pulled one corner of his mouth up, then pursed his lips. "Where is Mia anyway? I thought she was with you," Dom said.

"I dropped her off at your house. I really didn't have much time tonight I was supposed to be at the station after bringing Fenix in but…I just couldn't help going back to talk to her one more time, just to make sure I'd get even the opportunity to speak to her again." Brian's expression was vulnerable but Dom admired the unfaltering care that Brian was affording his little sister.

"Alright," Dom nodded. "Let's bring Braga in. For Mia," he shrugged, offering a toast like expression though there was no alcohol or celebration.

"For Letty," Brian responded, a smile widening across his face. Dom nodded.

"For Letty."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright y'all here's chapter 6 as promised. Definitely more to the story coming. I thought this would just be an emotional story, but what is F &F without some cars and action?**

 **It is currently 4:27am my time lol I've been slowly writing since like noon, in between work, procrastination, and other stuff. guess who's tired as hell and can't wait for someone to read this chapter so that I will feel fulfilled in the hours of last sleep. Me, right here lol. I really hope someone enjoys it and there'll be more very soon**

 **Once again, nope, I don't own F &F or any of its characters**

 **Update: someone is so offended that I didn't mention Jordana being born in Panama...there you go. now its mentioned...for that nameless person who couldn't be big enough to identify themselves but kindly left that hateful message for me to read, do you feel better?** **I don't really care which South American country Jordana was born in, being half South American myself, its just not that deep.**

 **Back to the story though cause once again, just here for a good time.**

Dom sat in the passenger seat of Brian's Nissan twirling his own key between his fingers.

"They wont be able to fix your car by the time we need it but they'll get you another one to drive in the mean time," Brian said, switching his focus between Dom and the road. Dom looked over at him for a moment then at the clock on the dash. 6:57 AM. The sun was beginning to rise and Dom was overcome with fatigue as he realized just how long he'd been up. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"They'll fix up your car if we get Braga," Brian reassured him

"Don't matter, I don't care about that," Dom mumbled, "I just wanna get back to Letty."

Brian nodded, accelerating. When they pulled up to the house Mia was running down the stairs to meet them. She hugged Dom then stepped back. "What the Hell happened?" she asked anxiously. "I tried calling you hours ago."

Dom sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Brian can explain," he said visibly exhausted. "Where's Letty?"

Mia nodded back towards the house. "Still inside," she said, "I haven't seen or heard her all night. I'm sure she's still sleeping."

Dom sidestepped and walked up to the house, leaving Mia and Brian in the drive. Once inside he ran up the stairs, anxieties flooding his mind, making him forget how tired he was. He opened the door to the bedroom to find Letty sleeping peacefully right where he'd left her. She was lying flat on her stomach, one arm tucked under her abdomen, her head only slightly turned to one side to allow herself to breathe. Dom chuckled a little. She always slept that way after the longest days

Dom lowered himself onto the bed next to her. He sat there for a while, still and silent, just watching her sleep. A couple hours passed and suddenly Dom was opening his eyes. He'd fallen asleep sitting there next to Letty. His head was leaned over one shoulder awkwardly. He straightened and cracked his neck then looked back down at Letty. She had changed positions, now lying on one side facing him. Dom leaned down to place a kiss on her temple and she began to stir. Dom looked over the clock on the nightstand. 12:17 PM. He looked back down at Letty as she grumbled and frowned before slowly opening her eyes. She stared at Dom's thigh in front of her face for a moment then her eyes slowly traced up to his chest and found his face looking down at her. "Dom?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Letty," he whispered back. His voice was soft and low but came out like a growl. The same growl he only use when he was speaking to her. He placed a hand on her head, petting her hair. Letty squinted in confusion and pushed herself up. She winced at the sharp pain in her ribs and her hand came up to her temple as a sudden headache gripped the inside of her skull. Dom's hands flew to her shoulders, guiding her back into a relaxed position.

"Take it easy," he told her in a low voice. Letty adjusted herself and relaxed back against the pillows. She let out a grunt at the pang in her side. Dom reached for a bottle on the nightstand and poured a couple of pills into her hand then stood up and walked to the bathroom. "One second," he said and then emerged with a glass of water. "I still had some prescription pain killers from when I hurt back a couple years ago," he told her handing her the glass. Letty looked up at him and frowned

"Dom, these expire."

"Oh," he said, feeling stupid. He went back to the bathroom and returned with ibuprofen instead. Letty gulped some down then settled herself again. She looked at Dom, her expression angry but confusion in her eyes.

"H-how are you…here right now?" she asked

"I came back the night you drove for Braga," Dom said. Letty frowned, still hopelessly lost.

"But I…I'm home. How did we get home? And how are you home? What… happened? I was driving…for Braga…I was trying to clear _your_ name," she rambled. Frustration rose in her voice as the events from the previous night started to come back to her. Dom silenced her with a hand on her shoulder before she could work herself up. He wasn't ready for this conversation but he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd have to face her. He sighed and pursed his lips

"I came home last night but you were already gone. You left your phone and I found Brian. He led me to you but…by the time we found you…you were already on Braga's hit list. Some punk named Fenix was chasing you. He flipped your car…right in front of me." Dom paused, not sure how to continue through his rage. The anger came rushing back to him so quickly he hadn't expected it. "I was able to get you out. Brian took care of Fenix." Dom looked down at his hands, frowning, then looked back at Letty. "Let…why would you put yourself in danger like that?" Dom's voice was still soft but there was an edge to his tone. Letty was staring at him incredulously.

"What?!" she questioned harshly, "put myself in danger? You want to know why!?"

"Lett-" Dom started

"-No, Dom!" she cut him off, "What about what you did!? You left me! What was I supposed to do!? You just pick up and go?! In the middle of the night, what were you thinking!? How could…" she trailed off, struggling to find the right words to express her anger, "We're married, Dom! How do you just-"

"-I was trying to protect you," Dom growled.

"And what do you want, Dom a 'thank you'?" Letty nearly shouted.

"I wanted you to listen!" Dom roared, "I wanted you to stay safe! To stay with Mia! I wanted you to be free!"

"And what about what _I_ wanted, Dom?" Letty demanded. "Huh?! What about how _I_ felt?! Or did that ever even matter!? And what happened to 'Ride of Die', Dom?!"

Dom jerked his neck back a bit, stung by her anger. He was silent for a moment. He was angry and unsure and regretting every decision that had led up to this moment starting with the first bad heist back in California.

"Letty, I-"

"-You _left_ me Dom," she cut him off again, "You left me not even a week after we got _married._ I always knew the risk, I always stayed by your side and you got up and walked away from me without a word. What was I supposed to do, Dom? Just let you walk out of my life? No phone call, no note, no address, you left _nothing_ except the one thing that symbolized our marriage." She paused for a moment, breathing heavily. She was tired and her injuries were starting to bother her but what she had to say was far more important. "Dominic, you made a decision. You made it without me and you expected me to accept it. Like _every_ decision! You just made it on your own! And I did the same thing to bring you back home!"

Dom sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He had nothing to say to that. There was nothing he could do now to change it. He looked up at the ceiling and the wall, trying to make sense of the immense amount of emotion that cluttered the air between them. "Letty," he said, softer now, "I…I'm sorry." He shook his head, looking down at his hands. "I wanted to do what was right for you," he said. Letty scoffed and he raised a warning eyebrow at her. Though he accepted that he was wrong he wasn't far from blowing a fuse. Letty returned his gaze with her own stone cold scowl, crossing her arms. It was hard to argue from her relaxed position on the bed but her stubborn attitude fought through her diminutive posture. She chewed her bottom lip, still glaring at Dom. She was pissed, she was confused, and still hurt but she was secretly so relieved to see him standing in front of her now.

Dom held his open a little then raised an eyebrow mischievously at her. "You wanted to marry me didn't you?" a smirk playing across his face. "Did I make that decision without you?" Letty was unamused, glaring at him from under her brow, arms still crossed.

"I dunno…maybe I'm reconsidering now," she said drawing her mouth to one side in a sarcastic smirk. Dom chuckled. He felt his anger start to melt away. He'd missed Letty's stony attitude and snide remarks. It felt good to talk to her again, if she was angry with him. And this argument was better than most because at least this time she didn't have the option of storming out and driving away. She had to stay put and endure her irritation with him. Dom chuckled again to himself. A half smile formed on his face as he looked down at the floor, his own arms crossed now.

"What are you smiling about," Letty asked, still not amused.

Dom directed his half smile at her now. "I missed you, Letty."

She scoffed again, "You gotta funny way of showin it, Toretto." Dom's smile widened at her.

"Are you referring to me or yourself?" he asked, hoping to incite another sarcastic comment from her.

"Nah, I'm an Ortiz right now," she replied, just as he'd wanted. Dom chuckled again and walked back over to the bed. He sat down beside her again and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "You shouldn't have left me," she said softly.

Dom nodded slowly and brought her close to kiss her forehead.

"I ain't gonna make that mistake again," he said into her hair. Letty nodded, content with that answer for the time being. She was too tired to argue anymore. And all she'd wanted was for Dom to be home and now he was. Letty sighed, allowing herself to relax into his chest. She closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

"How did you get home?" Letty asked again. Dom bit down on his bottom lip and frowned. He was silent for a moment; considering how he'd explain the new situation he'd gotten himself into.

"I came back quietly. Was planning on layin low…But uh…LAPD had other plans. They aren't takin what you did in exchange for my pardon. I have to help Brian bring in Braga. And we gotta make it happen within two weeks time…or I get charged for the heists." He drew in a long breath as he finished explaining and arched one eyebrow, staring out over the room.

"Shit," Letty breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry this took so long, life has been kinda crazy**

 **hope y'all like this, taking a little bit of a different turn with the framing of this story, so you'll get to see more of the origin of dom and letty. i'm trying to get as close to movie accuracy as possible so i hope i can give you an accurate story as if you're watching an extra movie**

 **Enjoy ^_^ R &R, more is on its way right now. should have another 2 chapters up by today or tomorrow **

Letty lay back against Dom's chest. She was silent for a little while before saying, "I'm coming with you."

Dom looked at her from under a raised eyebrow. He shifted his weight away from her then pulled her close to his side.

"Let," he started but she cut him off,

"I'm coming with you Dom. You're not gonna leave me behind again."

Dom sighed and gave the top of her head a look. He felt guilty for his decision to leave in the DR already, but he wasn't going to be happy about it being thrown into future arguments. He placed his irritation aside to kiss the back of her hand. He breathed in her smell. Earthy but feminine, it was calming and he'd missed her scent.

Dom sighed into an explanation, "Letty, we're runnin this job in the next few days. You aren't ready to be in any conflict right now, you need to rest…and I _won't_ leave you behind again, ever."

Letty looked away from him, unconvinced. He could tell by her defiant body language that she'd try to find a way to ride along anyway and it irritated him but more so it made him admire her spirit. Letty was just about to pipe up with an argument when they heard Mia knocking at the bedroom door, followed by her cheery voice.

"Dom," she called

Dom rolled his eyes. "What?" he called back. Mia cracked the door open and peeked in nose first.

"Decent?" she asked.

"Mia," Dom started in an impatient tone, but he stopped short when she swung the door open to reveal Brian who was leaning against the door frame.

"You have a visitor," she said, smiling. Mia had always been the most stressed whenever Dom or Letty were getting into to trouble but she'd been giggly all day and her smile didn't fade though Dom was giving her an annoyed older brother look. Brian was grinning too. Both seemed unfazed by the daunting task at hand.

"You ready?" Brian asked, giving Dom a nod. Dom raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Now?" Dom asked. Brian laughed and shook his head

"Nah I'm just kidding. Tomorrow we head to the station," Brian said with a little more serious look. He made eye contact with Letty who looked disappointed and hopeful at the same time. Brian understood her expression and softened his own, addressing Letty, "Even if he wanted you to come you can't, Letty. They'd recognize you from before and you're supposed to be dead."

Dom tried his best to not look too relieved. He kissed the top of Letty's head as Mia led Brian away from the door and closed it. Dom gave Brian one last dangerous look as he watched him follow Mia to where he could only assume would be her room.

"You hungry?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Letty nodded. "Tacos?" he asked again already knowing the answered. Letty couldn't help but crack a smile as she nodded again. He pulled her close one more time and gave the top of her head a lasting kiss, breathing in her scent. He got up and stood next to the bed, offering her a hand. As she took his he changed his mind and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her towards the edge of the bed until he met her with a passionate kiss. Letty wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. She pulled away and gave him a sly smile. Her eyes drank him in for the first time in months and he gave a cocky grin when he noticed her stare. "What?" he asked with a half smile. Letty shrugged.

"Nothin," she said. Her expression suddenly hardened when she remembered her anger with him. Charming as he was, she just wasn't over the fact that he'd left her in the DR and he wasn't getting off the hook for it that easily. She looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment, burst of heat igniting in her chest. She quickly readjusted, not wanting to argue on an empty stomach, but Dom had already noticed.

"You okay?" he asked, resting his hands on her waist. She nodded curtly

"Just hungry," she said complete with a small phony smile. Dom saw right through er fake smile but chose not to push her further. Letty didn't have a hard time expressing her anger. He'd let her wait as long as she wanted this time, as he wasn't ready to be yelled at.

A few minutes later they were sitting at Cha Cha Cha, waiting on their food, a corona for each of them. Dom grasped Letty's hand across the table and kissed the back of it. Letty smiled at him in response. She'd never admit it out loud but she enjoyed his affection even in public. He was never mushy or embarrassing. He knew how to be affectionate enough to make her feel beautiful but not so much that it was suffocating. She'd missed his love and his attention but her face fell anyway and she stared at the table with pursed lips. Unable to hold out any longer Dom tightened his grasp on her hand and searched her eyes. "Letty," he started but per the usual lately she cut him off.

"Any skanks?" she asked, a little more hotly than she'd intended. Instead of apologizing for her tone she raised her head to make eye contact so that he would read her expression and not her angry tone. Dom took both her hands in his

"Let, no, of course not."

She arched an eyebrow at him, staring into his soul, deciding whether she trusted his words. Her tongue traced over her back teeth slowly.

"Letty, I married you," Dom said in a leveled voice.

"And then you _left",_ Letty hissed out. "Tell me, Dom when were you gonna come back? Were you ever gonna come back?" her tone was harsh but he could hear the hurt hidden behind anger.

"Let, I did come back. I'm here right now."

That threw her off. Of course he was here now. He must've come back for her; there was no other reason for him to be back. That didn't excuse his actions or even his choice to not tell her that he was coming back. Her gaze softened but only by a little bit and she looked down and her hands and then back up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? You didn't tell me _anything._ "

Dom sighed. "If I hadn't made it back I didn't want you to be disappointed. Cops were gonna catch us, do you know what it would do to me if I let you get wrapped up in all that?"

Letty shook her head slowly. "Ride or _die,_ Dom," she said for what msutve been the thousandth time. He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I regretted leaving you almost immediately but I had to stand by my decision as long as I could. It would kill me to let you get hurt because of my actions."

"You _did_ hurt me, Dom, you left me!" Letty almost barked back at him. Normally his own temper would have peaked, normally he would've shouted back or defended himself but instead of saying anything immediately he paused and looked at Letty, sitting across from him. He still had her hand in his and he raised it to eye level and looked at their hands interlocked. His gaze returned to her face and he noticed how a few strands of her hair were loose from her ponytail, hanging beside her face like when she was younger. He loved her hair. Curly sometimes, straight when she was too tired to take it out of a ponytail. Dark, strong, beautiful, and versatile. Just like her. He looked at her eyes. Really looked at them for the first time in so long. Dark but youthful, though now she looked exhausted. He looked down her arm to see the scar she'd gotten at the age of fifteen. As he took her in memories flashed in the back of his mind. Memories of their wreck the night they met

######################

 _"_ _Shit I'm so sorry," he said frantically. She was holding her arm where it was sliced open, breathing heavily, trying to fight back tears and shock._

 _"_ _It's okay, it's okay," she lied, more to herself than to him. She was starting to feel dizzy from the anxiety and the panic around her._

 _"_ _Vince!" he called. "Vince, get the car! Get the car, now, hurry up!" he was barking out orders and fidgeting, not sure whether he should touch her. Vince sprinted towards where the car was parked, barking at people to move out of the way. He drove up quickly and Dom tried to pull himself together so he could keep her calm. She was giving out little squeaks, holding her arm, trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong. Dom reached a hand out and touched one of her shoulders and a shock of adrenaline ran through him. His panic dissolved away and he scooped her up in his arms and sprinted her over to the car where Vince was waiting. They sped off to the nearest hospital. In the car the air was calmer and it was helping her to cope with her injury. She finally opened her eyes and looked at Dom. For the first time ever she looked scared. He'd seen her with Mia for years but he'd never seen an ounce of fear in her, not that he'd ever looked long enough to notice. But through her fear he saw pride. Her expression was filled with pride. Her eyes were wet but she wouldn't let a single tear fall. She looked away from her arm, ignoring the blood and the injury and she'd settled her gaze on his eyes. He couldn't turn his own face away. He was locked in her gaze. His arms were still wrapped around her and he pulled her closer, wanting to never let go._

 _"_ _You're okay, you're gonna be okay," he whispered to her. "I'm really sorry about this, I don't know what I was thinking." She nodded, staying silent except for a grunt through gritted teeth every once in a while._

 _They rode back to his house from the hospital. It must've been 5 in the morning._

 _"_ _You can stay here if you want… I'm sure your parents won't want you coming in this late. You can tell them Mia invited you."_

 _She nodded. "Thanks." He shrugged_

 _"_ _Least I can do after almost taking your arm off," he said trying to smile without looking like a dick. She chuckled at first but it turned into a hearty laugh and his breath caught in the back of his throat. She was dark and intimidating and he'd expected her to try to murder him but she laughed and shook her head. She made eye contact with him again since the ride to the hospital_

 _"_ _It's really okay. I don't think this is even the worst"_

 _He lay in bed that night unable to sleep. Her face flashed in his mind over and over again. She kept a permanent scowl during the races that shook him to his core. He turned over, trying to rest his mind but behind closed eyelids his mind only raced faster. He knew she was right next-door in Mia's room and he tried to imagine what she must have said about him. He hoped it was nothing terrible. But even if she spat poison with his name he'd give his own arm to hear his name from her lips. He got up, restless and walked down to the kitchen._

 _He jumped when he looked up and she was there, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed watching an almost silent television. She looked up at him and gave a little wave. "I didn't come down here on my own," she said suddenly feeling awkward, "Mia's in the kitchen."_

 _Dom nodded slowly and approached the couch. "You okay?" he asked. Letty smiled at him._

 _"_ _Yeah you didn't kill me this time. Better luck next time," she said with a chuckle._

 _Dom relaxed, grinning and pointed a finger at her_

 _"_ _That's not funny," he said, eyebrows raised._

 _"_ _I don't know if I was really joking," she said mischievously and raised a soda can to her lips. The look she gave him was challenging. Just then Mia came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. She put it on the table and sat next to Letty. Mia looked up at Dom who was standing kind of awkwardly behind the couch still._

 _"_ _What?" she asked with an attitude._

 _Dom grinned cockily, "Nothin," he said and walked into the kitchen. Mia's eyes followed him before turning to Letty. "My brother can be kind of thick sometimes…most times." Letty laughed._

 _"_ _I think he's cute."_

 _Mia's eyes widened. "Oh?!" Letty looked back and her and doubled back_

 _"_ _No! Like… no, I mean, he's …" Letty stammered but Mia laughed at her failed attempts to brush off her obvious attraction to Dom. "Whatever," Letty ceded, rolling her eyes. Mia was staring at her now, smiling widely._

 _"_ _You've had a crush on him since you were like ten, Let."_

 _Letty rolled her eyes. "I used to have a tiny crush on him, okay. But he never noticed me until he ran his car into me. I love you, Mi, but your brother's too into himself."_

 _Mia smirked at Letty, unconvinced. It was true; Dom was very self-involved and very cocky but he had a big heart and if he'd finally noticed Letty Mia knew it'd only be a matter of time until he was trying to steal her best friend away. Letty shook her head silently, sipping her soda and returning her attention to the television._

 _A few minutes later Dom emerged from the kitchen again. Mia stood from the couch. "I forgot something upstairs. Be back in a minute," she said, turning to walk around the back of the couch toward the stairs. When she got to the foot of the stairs she looked back at Dom but he was on his way out the front door. Mia huffed and returned to sit next to Letty on the couch. Letty looked at her and laughed._

 _"_ _Nice try," Letty chided._

 _###############_

Dom stared at Letty across the table before kissing her hands again. "You know when I look at you sometimes I still see that fifteen year old girl," he said beginning to smile

Letty pulled her hands away

"That's not gonna work, Dom," she said in a warning tone. He chuckled despite her attitude and reached for her hands again. _Never changed,_ he thought to himself.

################

 _A year after their wreck and she had gained a reputation for herself. She was competitive, strong, and cocky. Guys wanted to beat her and when they couldn't they wanted to marry her. Letty had climbed her way up the ranks slowly. A few losses here and there but for the most part she was holding her own amongst the ranks of older racers. She exited her car after pulling up to the hot spot for that evening. Tonight she was throwing her lot in with the best of the best in all of underground Los Angeles. She'd expected boys to crowd around her but tonight they were preoccupied with the longer established, vetted racers. She crossed her arms and walked up to the crowd of guys who were making bets and talking shit._

 _She jabbed a pink slip into the crowd and it opened up to see the confident newcomer. They'd all grown quiet and then one laughed._

 _"_ _Girl, ain't it past your bedtime?" he asked, acting as if he'd been brought to tears by his own laughter. She stared straight ahead, unmoved by his sexist jeer._

 _"_ _When it is my bedtime, I ain't takin you with me that's for sure."_

 _"_ _OOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" The crowd of boys erupted in laughter, pointing at the one stupid enough to mouth off to Letty. "Damn Hector!" one called out, wiping away real tears from laughter. Letty smirked at him, then held her pink slip up again._

 _"_ _So who's in charge here?" she asked_

 _"_ _That'd be me," a deep voice responded in almost a growl. Letty looked toward the source and was only a little surprised to see Dominic Toretto. She grinned, thoroughly entertained by the new challenge this presented. She slapped the pink slip into Dom's hand. He eyed her for a long minute, taken aback by how she'd seemed to have grown. He hadn't seen her around the house since the year before. She'd invited Mia to her home or they'd gotten in before Dom ever came home and stayed in Mia's room. Letty sniffed and pulled at her belt. She eyed Dom back bravely._

 _"_ _Uh, you guys need a minute?" Hector asked, teasing them. Letty was quick on her feet. She cocked her head and grinned_

 _"_ _He's just trying to decide if he's gonna let me keep my arm this time."_

 _Dom hardened his gaze, scowling at her but he handed all the money and slips to Jesse and waved his hand for the racers to head to the line. Letty walked back to her car smiling, so ready to rub her eminent win in Dom's face. Over the sound of the crowd she heard her name being called and turned to see Mia waving._

 _"_ _Good luck!" Mia called with a smile and she winked at Letty. She hadn't given up on matching her with Dom since the year before. Letty had concealed her attraction to him as best she could, avoiding him as a topic with Mia, pretending not to notice him whenever he drove down the street. She got into her car and found the starting line. Letty was right next to Dom. She looked over at him and grinned, unable to contain her competitive excitement. Dom couldn't help but chuckle. She was…really cute. Her attitude hit him right in the gut with a fluttery feeling and he looked away quickly, trying to focus. The flag dropped and he lost one second too many, distracted by his own thoughts. Letty had been ready and was already grabbing a large lead. Seconds passed slowly as he changed gears, slowly catching her. Until she hit the NOS and was gone. Dom hit his NOS a second later and was right on her tail but couldn't seem to pass the nose of her mazda. They crossed the line moments later, Letty leading by a few inches._

 _As they returned to the rest of the crowd eyes and mouths were wide. The bys were blown away, one picking Letty up and parading her around. The girls who didn't race looked on in feigned disgust but even they were beside themselves. When she was returned to the ground Jessie handed her the stack of cash with an amazed expression. "That…was…awesome," he said in his strange accent. Letty smiled humbly. She hadn't expected the reaction she got, even though she'd expected to win. Through the crowd she caught sight of Dom was standing next to his car staring at her. She expected an angry look considering his cocky nature but his eyebrows were raised and his mouth hung open in a lazy smile. When she caught him staring he tried to play it off, pursing his lips, glancing in another direction. He collected himself and walked up to her though the crowd. People were starting to disperse, ready for the next round of racers. She watched him approached her and he stopped right in front of her._

 _"_ _Leticia, right?" he asked, seeming shy for the first time ever._

 _"_ _Letty," she said, offering him a small smile. He smiled back and rubbed his hand over the back of his head._

 _"_ _That was uh…that was a good race," he said. "I've seen you with my sister so many times but I didn't know that you could drive…like that," he said, his deep voice the only thing saving him from giving away how nervous he was._

 _"_ _Only when I have both arms," Letty said, breaking the tension with a laugh, Dom laughed too and relaxed. He looked around, still rubbing the back of his neck. Letty was not the kind of girl that you could ask to take out right after she'd beaten you in a race and he picked up on that immediately, but he couldn't help wanting to spend more time with her. He wanted to know her._

 _"_ _You live down the street right?" he asked after a moment._

 _"_ _Yeah, I have most of my life," Letty responded._

 _"_ _My dad has a barbecue every Sunday, I don't think I've ever seen you there."_

 _Letty shrugged. "When my dad does take me to church we go to the Spanish speaking church across town. Then we stay over there to be with my family." Though this was true, there'd been plenty of opportunity for Letty to go to church with Mia and then join the barbecue but she'd been avoiding the event since the age of eleven when she realized she had a crush on Dom and she wasn't interested in trying and failing to talk to him every Sunday afternoon. She wasn't going to reveal that to Dom, though._

 _Dom nodded "Well if you aren't with your family, you should come this Sunday. I'm gonna need a rematch in private so you don't embarrass me," he joked, smiling._

 _Letty smiled back and agreed before they parted ways. As she returned to her car Mia caught up with her and grabbed her arm to pull her close enough to whisper_

 _"_ _I saw that," she hissed and then smiled widely at Letty, who shrugged and rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _He just wants a rematch."_

 _Mia laughed out loud at Letty's attempt to lie about her own brother. "Dom never wants a rematch from anyone personally. He goes where the races are and if he doesn't win he comes back later to redeem himself in front of everyone. And he never speaks to anyone who beats him for that long. He asked you out didn't he?"_

 _Letty shook her head_

 _"_ _He just said I should come to your dad's thing on Sunday."_

 _Mia stopped in front of Letty so she couldn't keep walking. "You're coming right?" she asked way too excited. Letty shrugged again but Mia was not taking no for an answer._

 _"_ _Let, you have to come. Plus it's my dad's birthday! Like you totally have to come. Promise that you'll come."_

 _Letty sighed, "Fine, okay, alright I'll come"_

 _"_ _Promise?"_

 _"_ _Oh my god Mia, yes, I Promise"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Who wants some lemonade? This chapter is steamy and graphic and if that offends you maybe skip this one. but i hope somebody enjoys it ^_^ beware of mature content ahead :)**

Dom held Letty's hands in his own. After looking at her for a long moment he felt the possibility of any anger with her melt away and he was washed over with a mix of emotions. First there was guilt for putting her in this position but his guilt was beginning to fade and give way to relief. He'd found her before she was lost from him completely and she was still willing to talk to him even after he'd left her in the DR.

That relief transcended this moment and reached into his memory. Relief that she'd survived their last heist in California, gratefulness that she'd made it out of the heist in the Dominican Republic. But as he was silently thanking God for every time Letty's life had been spared he realized not for the first time that she was much stronger than he often gave her credit for. Finally he spoke again,

"Let, I married you. I left to give you a chance to escape that life; I didn't leave so that I could run around like some playboy. I missed you," he said looking into her eyes. She returned his gaze with a softness that he'd missed. He'd expected her fiery temper to persist through any apology he could offer but as she returned his gaze and really listened to him he saw the same face she'd made the night they married in the Dominican Republic.

 _##############_

 _"Marry me," he said._

 _Letty laughed. "What?" Dom wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, then touched his nose to hers. They were standing at the open window of their home in the Dominican Republic, wind blowing the curtains around them._

 _"Marry me…please," he said wondering if her response had been out of shock or because he hadn't asked nicely._

 _"No," she said, grinning at him. Dom lifted her up in the air and carried her to the bed. He gently tossed her on the bed onto her back and climbed up above her, hovering over her on his hands_

 _"No?" he asked with feigned incredulity. He made the same cocky half grin that he did every time someone challenged him. His eyebrows came up to almost meet in the middle, his teeth showed with his smile, making his face say oh really, now?_

 _Letty laughed and craned her neck up to kiss him._

 _"Why should I?" she asked_

 _Dom chuckled and began to answer, "I give you a place to live,"_

 _"Mhmm," Letty encouraged, kissing her way down his jawline. He looked up away from her, pretending to ignore the kisses._

 _"I take care of you," he continued. Letty kissed down his jaw to his neck._

 _"Mhmm," she replied again._

 _"I uh…" Dom was starting to get distracted by the kisses. Letty smiled against the skin on his neck, knowing very well what she was doing. Dom chuckled and cleared his throat before going on. "I speak Spanish," he said, waiting for Letty's inevitable sarcastic response with a smile._

 _"Do you," she said, not taking her attention away from his neck. "¿Es verdad?" Letty asked, trailing kisses into the crook of his neck, nipping at him with her teeth._

 _Dom chuckled "Sí," he said matter-of-factly. Letty chuckled against his neck, trailing more kisses onto his collarbone. Dom reached his head down to kiss her lips then brought his head back up to continue his list._

 _"I can work a stick shift better than anyone you know," he said, raising an eyebrow. He knew Letty would scoff the way she did against him._

 _"Better than me?" she asked._

 _Dom shrugged. "I'm willing to bet," he said in a low flirtatious voice. Letty hummed in affirmation against his skin._

 _"I'll show you who can work a stick shift," she said devilishly, nipping at his collarbone. Dom let out the smallest grunt, aroused by her attention around his neck and chest. He tried to ignore the pulse he felt suddenly but Letty was making that more and more difficult._

 _"And I love you," he said finally, lowering his head again to kiss her lips. Letty smiled against his kiss._

 _"I love you too, papa," she responded before deepening their kiss. Dom wrapped one arm behind her back and lifted her closer to him. He kissed his own trail, down her jaw line, down her neck, and across her chest. He bit into her skin where her neck met her shoulder gently at first and then a little hard, making her shudder underneath him. He reveled in her reaction for a moment, sucking on the same spot until it turned pink. Letty sighed, melting into him, little hums escaping her in pleasure. Dom kissed her chest and collarbone over to her shoulder, massaging the small of her back with his one hand. She squirmed in his grasp, enjoying the attention. Their skin was warm from baking in the sun for the past couple of days and Letty glowed with a natural tan that Dom was finding irresistible. He removed his hand from her back and placed it on the side of her neck, taking it upward to cup the side of her face. He kissed her lips again, taking her bottom lip in his teeth for a second before kissing her deeply again. He raised his face away to look at her and noticed the golden blush growing across her face, betraying her excitement._

 _Letty looked Dom in the eye, letting her eyes come to rest in a half open position. His affection made her feel feminine, beautiful, and soft. Something that no one else could ever make her feel, not that she ever wanted to feel that way. Letty was confident and powerful and her perceived femininity was never a concern of hers. She enjoyed being one of the guys, it had been her niche from an early age and it was easy just being herself. But Dom's attention and affection melted her in a way that she'd never admit to anyone else. She enjoyed feeling delicate and soft in his arms and under his gaze. Their bed was the one place Letty could relax and not think about anything except Dom and herself. She didn't have to fight, she didn't have to work, she didn't have to keep any guard up, she could just let Dom take her away to ecstasy and the vulnerability wasn't even uncomfortable. She stared into his eyes as he hovered above her, his hand cupping the side of her face._

 _"Marry me," he said again in a low voice. His deep growl sent tingles down her spine._

 _"When?" she whispered back_

 _Dom smiled and kissed her lips. Not raising his voice above a whisper he spoke into her lips "Tomorrow. At the church down the road. I want you to be my wife."_

 _Letty smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered back. Dom kissed her again, deeper this time. He replaced his hand behind her back and pulled her flush to him. She grunted, surprised by his sudden aggression but wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her as he laid her back down._

 _Dom kissed under her ear and down her neck, leaving little bites as he went down to her collarbone. She traced the tips of her fingers under his white beater over his shoulders and down his muscled back while he continued his tour of her chest. This time he kept trailing down until he reached the edge of her v-neck shirt. With one hand he peeled back the neck of her shirt and grazed his lips on the skin of her breast above her bra. She shifted underneath him, excited, smiling up at the ceiling. Dom peeled the top of her bra away on one side to expose her breast. He enjoyed seeing her halfway out of her clothes before taking the completely off. Something about the messiness, the lack of uniformity turned him on. He took her small nipple between his lips and guided his teeth around it before sucking gently. Letty moaned, a spark igniting between her legs and she felt a dampening sensation. Her hands had come to rest on his back at his shoulders and she raised her knees to position his torso between her legs._

 _Dom continued his assault on her nipple while with one hand he pinched the other under her shirt between two fingers. Letty squirmed underneath him_

 _"Mm," she puffed out with a little sigh, closing her eyes._

 _"Pretty sure I owed you a massage," Dom said lifting his face from her breast. She gave a small huff of a laugh and nodded. "Yeah there were a lot of people here, they didn't need to see this," he growled out, moving one hand down to her shorts, pushing his big hand under the material without undoing the buttons. He cupped the little mound of flesh in his large hand and tapped one finger on the spot where it dipped under the fabric of her panties. Letty sighed with closed eyes, lightly biting her bottom lip._

 _"C'mon," she whispered. Dom smiled down at her enjoying her eagerness. He dipped his hand underneath the fabric and stroked in small circles with one finger, encouraging the flow of moist heat from within her. She arched her back, wanting more and he bit down on her neck and he massaged her clit slowly. Letty sucked in a breath with a hiss_

 _"Dominic," she whispered, lifting her head to bury her face in his neck. Dom took his time, massaging her slowly and gently, speeding up for a moment then slowly back down to tease her. She hummed into his skin happily. After a moment he removed his hand and moved himself down, trailing hisses down her stomach. He undid the button on her shorts and slid them off her hips, followed by her panties._

 _Dom placed a kiss on her inner thigh and grazed his teeth across her skin causing her to shiver. He kissed up her thigh and grasped her hip with one hand, squeezing tightly on the front of her pelvis. Letty shuddered, that spot being especially arousing to her. Dom paused to take a breath, his excitement starting to overwhelm him. His own shorts were still on, constricting against his own pulse. Dom lowered his mouth down to Letty's pelvis and kissed her skin, trying to stay slow but unable to keep his patience. He quickly kissed to just outside her center where he hovered for a moment wanting to tease her. He reached a hand up to where her arm was now laying on the bed and grasped her hand before plunging his tongue into her core. Letty moaned out loudly as Dom encircled her clit and slid his tongue up and down her moist opening._

 _"Ugnh," she called out, grasping his hand more firmly while her other hand held onto the back of his neck. "Shit, Dom," she gasped out while his tongue bathed and lapped up her core. Dom wiped his mouth and returned to kiss her lips. He paused to fully remove her shirt, leaving her bra in tact. Letty sat up on her elbows, taking Dom's shirt and pulling it roughly over his head. She let out a giggle as it got stuck on his large head for a moment and she gently released him from his beater, kissing him sweetly. She traced her fingers down his abdomen to his shorts, roughly unbuttoning and unzipping to leave him in boxers, a rock of flesh protruding in the fabric. She gripped him in one hand, smiling up at him mischievously as he grunted, surprised and aroused. Letty brought him out of his boxers and placed her mouth gingerly over the head. He watched her anxiously and impatiently, trying to keep his cool but she bested him when she slid his shift deep into her mouth, almost touching the back of her throat._

 _"Fuck," he spat out. Letty wasn't usually big on oral sex. She didn't demand it of him and growing up a tomboy she'd told Vince and Leon enough times to suck her dick. Tonight though, she was ignited; something that happened often enough but was always extra exciting for Dom to see her more naughty side. She pushed her mouth around him again and popped up his shaft, making him feel almost dizzy. She clutched underneath to heighten the sensation and circled her tongue around his member and she came back down to the head._

 _As much as Dom loved it he couldn't contain his excitement anymore. When Letty came back down to the head he gently grabbed her head and came down to smash his lips against hers, gently but quickly pushing her down onto her back. Her continued to kiss her lips, swirling his tongue around hers as her adjusted himself between her hips. He kissed and nipped her neck, sucking on her skin as he placed his head against her opening and pushed through roughly, diving into her core._

 _"Ah!" Letty cried out, gripping his back and scratching him_

 _"Sorry," he whispered, coming up from her neck "I got too excited." Letty hummed and sighed, adjusting to his size stretching her. She released her grip on his back and went back tot racing lines up and down as he pulled halfway out of her pushed gently back in until his pelvis met hers, burying himself deep within her._

 _"Dom," she gasped and he again pulled out and firmly, slowly buried himself into her again. He steadied his pace, pushing hard and slow into her again and again. She bit down on his shoulder and he pushed her pelvis up to meet him from behind her back. He took her breast in his mouth, suckling as he continued his pace. Letty squirmed and moaned, reaching her peak quickly. She gripped his muscled arms and rode the wave, he eyes rolling back into her head_

 _"Fuuuuuuuuck Dommmmm," Letty moaned out letting her body move with his pace, grinding with him. He pushed harder, quicker, kissing her while he worked her, supporting her back when she arched up to let him reach her spot. Dom slowed to watch her face. She opened her eyes and locked with his, giving him a small smile._

 _"Hey," he whispered. She smiled back, beyond words. He kissed her sweetly on her lips, then her cheek and her forehead. He continued like this, kissing her face, her neck, her hands and then returning her lips as he continued his pace, thrusting into her again. Letty smiled and moaned, quickly losing hold of her cool. Dom grasped her hands, lifting them above her head and quickened his pace again, this time rolling into her with strong thrusts, filling her to the brim with every strong push. Letty called out loudly and strained against his grasp, riding her orgasm that flooded their sheets. Dom let go of his own, following behind her, filling her with his own. They huffed together, out of breath and he laid over her, his weight on his knees._

 _Dom kissed Letty sweetly and lay his head between her neck and her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Letty wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands on his back she let ecstasy and exhaustion overtake her as Dom kissed her. He soon followed, moving over onto his back he pulled Letty to rest her head on his chest and her arm over his torso. He gave her head one last kiss before smiling and closing his eyes, remembering that in less than 24 hours she'd be his wife._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i don't own F &F. more chapters coming soon, its about to heat up **

"Don't leave me again," Letty said, her tone soft but her eyes were sharp like razors, boring into him. Dom kissed the back of her hand again.

"Never," he said. "I'll never leave you behind, Let."

Letty smiled at him. A genuine smile, though small. She took her hands free and pulled a swig from her beer. "I missed you," she said, showing her softer side. Dom huffed a little under his breath.

"I thought you might have moved on," he said, "I kind of expected it."

Letty shrugged, drinking from her beer. "I thought about it," she offered, staring off at something on the ground. "I wanted to try for a moment, just caus I was pissed…but I couldn't be with anyone but you. I couldn't give my heart to anyone else…" she said quietly, still staring off towards the ground behind Dom. "This guy, Manny…I met at a race. Not really met...he just kind of followed me around. He was relentless. Bet me my number every time we raced. He lost three times and I felt bad for him so I just gave it to him anyway. Figured he'd be okay company in the case that you never came back…or moved on. But I stopped answering his calls when I started working on your charger. I just couldn't stand talking to him and all I could think about was you." Letty's voice was low and deep. Clearly she was remembering that time painfully but she masked it coolly with a level tone and a lack of eye contact. She traced her tongue over her back teeth and looked back up at Dom, pulling in a breath before speaking

"He just got in the way," she said, then shifted her eyes to the side. Dom smiled from behind the beer bottle at his lips. He saw the memories playing on her face and her irritation with whoever this Manny guy was and it tickled him. When he and Letty got together he'd never known how truly rare it was for her to take such a liking to him until she watched her interact with other guys. She was too tomboy for them. She saw their persistent advances as disrespectful, annoying, sexist. She didn't like having shallow compliments thrown her way, men catcalling, running behind her trying so hard to grab her attention. Most of them took it as her being snotty, but Dom knew she just wasn't interested in being anyone's Barbie doll. She noticed his smile and popper her chin up at him defiantly

"What?" she asked. Dom shook his head

"Nothin," he said taking another swig from his corona. "I saw the work you did on the charger," his expression telling her he was impressed. Letty smiled, looking at him from under her brow.

"Yeah? I wanted it to be ready for you…or me if you never came back," she said sipping her beer and raising a challenging brow to him. His expression in response tickled her and she laughed out loud, grinning with her teeth.

"Think you can handle her?" Dom asked. Letty scoffed at him

"Without wrecking too," she grinned. Dom smirked and looked down at his beer, swirling it the bottle. He cocked his head to one side and looked up at her

"So this guy…Manny," he said, his mind clearly racing. "Still lookin for you?"

Letty shrugged. "He might be," she said, "but I quit answering his calls. It's not like he knows where to find me."

"Except at the races," Dom pointed out. Letty narrowed her eyes at him, cocking her own head to the side.

"Why do you care?" Letty asked. Dom had never been the jealous type. Now that she considered that thought she realized she'd never really given him a reason to be. Dom was always the flirt, letting girls ogle and swarm around him, giving them attention, hugs, making little flirtatious comments. It pissed Letty off but she'd never found the solution in guys' attention. She'd get back at Dom by withholding affection later, telling him to go ask "Monica or whatever her name is." When he really pissed her off she'd find a way to embarrass him at home. Lure him out of the room with no clothes and lock him out, have him wait for an imaginary car at the garage that would never show, ask him about a fake mole on his ass in front of Leon or Vince. Letty just wasn't interested in having guys all over her and this was the first inkling of jealousy she'd ever seen from Dom. He shifted in his seat, thinking about his answer.

"In case he comes around," he said. Letty gave a small chuckle.

"Dom," she paused and looked out over the restaurant, "he's not gonna come around. He probably took the hint."

Dom shrugged. "All right, if you say so," he said, looking up to see their food coming. "You pray," he nodded to Letty. She took his hand in hers and bowed her head, closing her eyes.

Dom awoke the next morning to Letty's head on his chest, her arm draped across his torso. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair and kissed her forehead before sliding from under her. Dom walked downstairs toward the kitchen and stopped short when he heard giggling. "Mia?"

"Oh shit," he heard Mia say in a hushed voice and then laugh again. Dom smirked and crossed his arms. "O'Connor!" he called, not at all surprised to see Brian pop his head out of the kitchen door. His eyes widen for a moment but he caught himself and grinned, then cleared his throat.

"Hey, Dom."

Dom raised his eyebrows. "Hey," he said. His expression read, _you in my house though._ He heard Mia giggle from the kitchen again before she followed behind Brian through the door. She also cleared her throat, trying to calm her smile.

"Uh, Brian's here for you, Dom."

"I see," Dom replied slowly, not breaking eye contact with Brian. He broke his stony expression with a small smile. He wasn't opposed to a friendship with Brian but he was still skeptical what with Brian not only being a cop but also clearly still interested in his little sister. "You ready?" Dom asked, heading for the door. As the opened the doors to Brian's Nissan Dom pointed a finger across the car at him. "It ain't too late for me to make a break for it, don't make me waste that on killin a cop."

Brian laughed quietly. "Won't happen," Brian said, grinning at him. He gave a last look towards the house, looking for Mia through the window. He saw her gasp and drop the curtain from behind she'd been peeking at him. Brian chuckled and shook his head stepping into the car.

Brian zipped through traffic, barely avoiding other cars as he tested the speed limit and Dom's stomach. Dom held on tight to the bar above him, giving Brian a crazy look every now and then. Brian glanced at him and laughed. "C'mon man," Brian jeered, "thought you were a bad ass!"

Dom scoffed, never taking his eyes off the road in front of them. "I trust my own driving," he said, making Brian laugh out loud before he accelerated again.

At the station Brian and Dom met with the chief upstairs. He briefed them on their objectives: win the race, get in with Braga, try to isolate him enough to nab him without getting shot. "Sounds easy enough," Dom said in his low growl.

"One thing," the chief corrected. "We have no idea what he looks like. No face. No prints not even a goddamn DOB."

Dom looked at Brian with one eyebrow arched then back at the chief. "I like a challenge," he said. The chief nodded and look at Brian who as grinning per usual.

"Alright," the chief stood from his desk, "let's waste this bastard."

Back downstairs in the lobby Dom and Brian followed behind Tina with a handful of files in her hand. "Narrowed it down to these five guys. All in the greater LA metro area. Delinquent speeding ticket, DUI…uh, this one just an illegal mod, this one for theft but-"

"-The illegal mod," Brian asserted.

She paused and opened the file on the David Park with the illegal mod. "How do you know?" she asked. Brian gave Dom a sideways glance, sucking his bottom lip in his smile.

"Caus that's something I drive," he said.

Brian came to a stop outside the apartment building listed for David Park. As they got out he looked at Dom for the first time in a while with a straight face. "All right, this is police business, so…you know, don't get me fired."

Dom laughed. "Brought your Boy Scout handbook, did you Brian?" Brian smirked and rolled his eyes at Dom's jab.

"Hey Boy Scouts aren't all that bad," he said, "You might wanna join after all this."

Dom snorted, "Yeah I don't think so." Brian smirked but adjusted his sport coat and skipped up the steps to the apartment building. They found their way upstairs and stopped at Park's room. Brian placed one hand on his gun at his side and rapped on the door with his other knuckle. He jumped back as Dom's foot landed on the door next to him, shoving it open. "Shit, Dom," Brian hissed, "what the fuc-" but Dom was already marching into the apartment and grabbing Park by his collar.

The smaller man flinched back but couldn't avoid Dom's reach and was dangling above the floor in his grip. "Shit, man, I don't know shit!"

"I haven't asked you yet," Dom growled.

"What man, what do you want?" Park spat out. Dom dropped him onto to the floor and stood over him.

"Get me into the race," Dom growled back.

"Alright man, alright, shit," Park stammered, trying to push himself off the ground. Brian walked through the door with his gun pointed.

"Stay on the ground," he ordered to Park, giving Dom a _WTF_ look. Dom shrugged.

"Made it easy for you," Dom said.

Driving away from the station Brian gave Dom a stony glare. Dom didn't look back. "What," he asked, keeping his gaze on the road.

"The fuck was that?" Brian asked, his face void of a grin for the first time in days.

Dom sighed, looking out the window. He grumbled low in his throat, deciding if he wanted to really explain to Brian what had been going through his mind.

"All I could see was Letty laying out in the road," Dom said, a seething anger prevalent in his voice. "I wanna kill anyone involved with that night."

Brian's face dropped, his expression softening. "Dom, Letty's okay now"

"She's not okay," Dom said, still seeping in silent rage. "She got hurt. Every time she changes clothes I see the bruises. Purple. Green. When she moves too fast she winces. She has to climb into bed like she's made out of glass. If I hold her too tightly she gasps. She's prideful, Brian. Her pride makes her stubborn, makes her not want to admit that she's in pain but I see it. They hurt her. I hurt her. And there's nothing I can do to fix it…but I can hurt them back. For every bruise on her body I wanna hurt one more pussy that was involved in that night. I wanna kill Braga."

Brian was silent for a little while. He'd watched Dom and Letty before but in front of him they never gave much away as to their feelings for each other. They were affectionate, they would touch but as far as deep feelings went, it kind of hadn't occurred to Brian how deeply they felt for one another. It felt impossibly deeper than how he felt for Mia, even though he couldn't fathom being more in love with Mia.

"Braga's gonna pay for what he did to Letty. They all will," Brian promised. Dom nodded, content with that answer. He looked away out the window, grateful for the aviator shades he was wearing that hid his eyes. If Brian could see his eyes, Dom knew he'd see the immense emotion in them and he wasn't interested with sharing that with anyone but Letty.

Brian dropped Dom off at the garage. "You sure you don't want an impounded car," he asked out the downed window.

"Nah," Dom shook his head, "if I'm gonna race I want my muscle."

Brian laughed. "You know I might beat you, right?" Dom smirked at him.

"In an import? We'll see about that." Brian shook his head, and started to put his car in reverse when Dom stopped him.

"Ask Mia to order some pizza, I'll be home in a few hours."

Brian grinned. "Who said I was going back to your place," he asked innocently. Dom snorted, waving a hand at him. "Yeah ok, O'Connor. I want chicken on mine," he said, walking up to the garage door. Brian shook his head laughing as he pulled away to head back to the house. Dom was no dummy.

The garage door was open already and as Dom walked in he saw a pair of legs lying on a dolly underneath his black Charger. He gripped the hips they connected to and pulled Letty from underneath the car. He stopped the dolly just as the tips of their noses met. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Letty whispered back smiling. Dom pulled her up gently. She winced as she stood and he flinched, holdings his hands out in case she needed help to steady herself.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Letty nodded. "It's really not that bad I just forget sometimes and move too fast."

Dom was watching her with a worried expression and suddenly felt guilty. That guilt mixed with her pride, embarrassing her. She liked being tough and resilient, she wasn't enjoying Dom's extra caution around her and she honestly was feeling guilty for allowing that wreck to even happen. _I could've avoided it_ , she thought, _I should've just driven faster, I could've lost him._ Her reason for getting involved with Braga was justified but she kicked herself for getting put in the damsel position, needing Dom to come and save her. Which, now that she thought about it she was really grateful Dom had arrived in time or she was sure she'd be dead now. Letty looked at Dom, who was slowly snaking his arms around her small waist.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him.

"For what?" Dom whispered close to her lips.

"If you hadn't been there…" she trailed off and Dom looked up angrily, clenching his jaw. He sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Letty, don't. Alright," he said looking up over her head. "You woulda been fine, I know you don't need a hero." Dom was mostly talking to himself, trying to relieve his own anger but at the same time he knew Letty's pride had taken a hint and he didn't want her to feel like she needed him. They were both silent for a moment as Dom led her to sit in the driver's seat of the charger. She winced again as she sat down.

"I wanted to kill him," Dom said, his anger returning. "I wanna kill all of em."

"Dom-" Letty started.

"-No, Let. I don't want you to tryta talk me outta this."

She grabbed his arm and he looked down at her sitting with her legs hanging out in the charger. "I knew the risk," she said. "All we need is for you to be free. I just want us to be together and not have to worry about running, at least for little bit. Just…finish the job and come back home. It's bad enough that I have to hang back, don't do anything stupid, alright?"

He nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. "Alright," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own F &F. who's ready for movie 8!? international trailer just came out and i am WAY too hype. anyway enjoy this chapter, there's more coming :)**

Two and a half days of work later Brian pulled up to the house in a fully loaded, ready to race Subaru. Dom was already outside in waiting for him next to his own Charger. "You ready for this," Brian asked.

Dom nodded and smiled. "Born ready," he said, appearing to be excited for the first time in a while. He'd taken a break from the racing scene for a while and was eager to get his feet wet again.

Brian pulled a small device with a button on it out of his pocket. He handed it to Dom. "Here," Brian said, "keep this on you. If we can get confirmation of Braga there's a whole team of agents ready to move on our signal and grab him. We'd just have to get him isolated enough that he can't call on his goons." Dom nodded and placed it in his pocket. Just then he heard footsteps approaching from the house.

He turned to see Letty, walking up in a black tank top, arms crossed across her chest, hair tied back in a ponytail. Her face was somber, eyes low, one eyebrow arched. Dom took a step closer to her, opening his arms to pull her in close. She looked up at him and he couldn't help smiling. He saw the younger girl who'd cornered him in the garage five years earlier, insisting he needn't always be such a "tough guy". Dom wrapped one arm around her waist and with his other hand pushed her chin up to meet her lips with a kiss. "We'll be alright," he said in a low growl. Letty nodded, not bothering to speak out loud. He kissed her again, already knowing her thoughts. Dom lifted the chain holding his cross up above his head and placed it over Letty's, the chain laying her hair down as it lay around her neck. "I'll be back for this," Dom said touching his finger to the center of the cross.

"Promise?" Letty asked, tilting her head to one side. Dom kissed her forehead as his hand slid slowly from around her waist and his hand came up to grasp her shoulder.

"Promise," he said. They took half a second more to make eye contact before he turned to Brian and nodded. Dom stepped into the driver's side of his challenger as Brian was swooping low into his own car. The engines turned over and Letty looked at Brian.

"Take care of him," she said in a level voice, not wanting to betray her worry. Brian nodded, straight-faced, business-like.

"Don't worry, Let. He's in good hands." The guys pulled out of the drive and Letty stood rooted to her spot watching them pull away, keeping eye contact with Dom until his field of vision was averted to the road.

 _ **7 Years Before**_

 _"_ _Where the fuck are they?" Mia asked or the third time opening the blinds in the living room before going back to pacing the floor. Letty was sitting on the couch, arms crossed. She was no longer fuming but her expression was now cold and stony._

 _"_ _Probably at some bar or some shit, Mi, you know how they are," Letty grumbled, picking up the beer can from the coffee table and taking an angry swig._

 _Mia stopped pacing and turned to face Letty with her hands on her hips._

 _"_ _It's 4:47 in the fucking morning…they are not at a bar, what bar is even open this late on a Tuesday?"_

 _Letty fixed her mouth and one eyebrow as if to shrug with her face, clearly uninterested in giving the issue any more of her attention. She continued to stare hotly at the television screen in front of her, trying to believe that she was really paying attention to what was on. Honestly, it was eating her up inside wondering where Dom and the guys were. She was hoping he wasn't out flirting with some skank but at the same time if he wasn't out enjoying himself then whatever job he hadn't allowed her to join might have gone wrong. Letty huffed a sigh and pushed it out of her mind, accepting that Dom was being a dick._

 _Mia paced behind the couch now, trying to reach one of the guys on the phone. There was no answer from Vince, no answer from Leon, and Jesse's phone buzzed on the kitchen counter in the other room. Mia rolled her eyes then stomped into the kitchen before returning to pace behind the couch. Letty looked up from the television, annoyed_

 _"_ _Mia, calm down, you're stressing me out."_

 _Mia stopped pacing only to place her hands on the top of the couch. "How are you not worried," she asked in disbelief. Letty shrugged. She wanted to play it off as if she had confidence in the team to keep themselves out of trouble. But truthfully she was just pissed off enough that Dom had left her behind that she was able to swallow any anxiety and just maintain her annoyance._

 _"_ _Why are you still up, then?" Mia asked, knowing full well that Letty should've been in bed by this time._

 _"_ _So I can cuss Dom out for bein a slut," she grumbled, before taking another swig from her drink. Mia sighed and returned to the kitchen. She leaned on the counter and saw the flash of headlights pulling into the driveway. Mia scoffed and peered through the blinds, readying herself to scold each of them for making her worry when she saw them get out of the car._

 _"_ _Shit," Mia said, rushing for the door. "Letty," she called in an anxious tone. Letty looked up but before she could ask what had happened Mia was out the door and down the steps. A confused Letty pushed herself off the couch and walked over to the screen door, peeking onto the drive. She gasped and shoved the door open._

 _"_ _Dom!" Letty called, rushing down the steps to the drive where Vince had Dom leaning on his shoulder with one arm and holding his side with the other. Dom's white shirt was stained dark red where his hand was grasping his side, blood dripping onto the ground at his boot. Letty rushed to him, pushing her hand under his to hold his side. She pushed her way under his now free arm to help support his large frame and she and Vince slowly walked him up the steps into the house._

 _"_ _What the fuck happened?!" Mia stopped Leon as he was stomping up the drive after Vince and Dom, his hands balled into fists, an angry scowl on his face. He was breathing heavily as Mia tried to calm him down enough to reiterate the story. Leon shook his head hard, gripping at his scalp, clearly burning with anger._

 _"_ _They fuckin…the fuckin bitches, Mi, they jumped him! They fuckin jumped him! Fuckin pussies!"_

 _Mia, grabbed at Leon's arms, directing his gaze to her face. "WHO, Leon? Who jumped him? What happened?"_

 _Leon raked his fingers through his hair, still fuming. "We…we did this job with Tran, he said he needed back up so we went to keep a look out for him."_

 _"_ _What job," Mia asked, searching Leon's face for answers._

 _"_ _Just movin some shit,"_

 _"_ _What shit, Leon?" Mia asked more harshly this time, growing annoyed with his lack of information. Leon pursed his lips, shaking his head._

 _"_ _Just some shit, Mia, I dunno it was Tran's shit we just went to back him up. And…Dom told us to stay in the car and he went with Tran to make the trade. I dunno Mia, I dunno how the fuck they did it, I dunno what the fuck the point was but Tran didn't come through on his end. He wanted to punk ol' dude and he took the shit, and he took the money, and he had his cousin come speed up and get him and he let Dom take the fall. They fuckin jumped him, mother fuckers had a knife, it happened all at once, I dunno Mia."_

 _Mia sighed and nodded, taking the story in. "What happened to Johnny?"_

 _"_ _I dunno," Leon sneered, rage growing again in his chest ",but he fuckin left Dom out to dry and they got him before we even knew what hit us. They shoulda known! They shoulda known Dom didn't fuckin know Tran was gonna con 'em, he wouldn't just sacrifice himself. They fuckin knew and the…the sons of bitches, they didn't fuckin care. And Tran…Mia, I'll fuckin kill Tran!"_

 _Mia threw her hands up to calm Leon again. "Le! Calm down, alright? You're not gonna kill anyone, just calm down." Leon started to steady his breath, raking his fingers through his hair again. He shook his head angrily but calmed himself, staring down at the pavement. Mia looked around for a moment_

 _"_ _Where's Jesse," she asked._

 _Leon nodded back towards the black Honda civic. "In the car," he said. "He's freaked out." Mia nodded and returned her attention to Leon._

 _"_ _I'm gonna go get Vince, we're gonna go get some food okay? Dom doesn't need you guys all hotheaded around him right now. Just, get in the car, alright? Calm down."_

 _Leon nodded and obeyed her instructions and Mia turned back to the house to get Vince._

 _Inside Letty was kneeling next to Dom who was lying on the couch. There was a bloodied rag on the floor next to her and she had a new damp rag pressed to his side while she stroked his forehead with her free hand, collecting beads of sweat. His eyes were closed but he was clearly awake, letting out a grunt through gritted teeth every one in a while. Vince was standing behind the couch, his eyes locked onto Mia as she entered the room. Mia took in a deep breath and quickly moved to retrieve a first aid kit._

 _She kneeled next to Letty. "Let me see," Mia told her. Letty removed the rag from his side. The gash was bright pink and wide but it had stopped gushing blood and it wasn't deep enough to expose any organs or bones. Mia breathed a sigh of relief._

 _"_ _Think they just swiped him, at least he hasn't been stabbed through," Letty said, looking up over Dom. His lip was bloodied and there was a cut under his eye that was starting to purple but as far as she could tell there were no broken bones or critical damage. It was clear that more than one person had attacked him. Letty had never seen Dom lose a fair fight. Mia nodded as she worked on stitching up the wound on his side. Dom's eyes were open now and he silently chewed his bottom lip while she worked, refusing to make a sound or grimace too hard. As Mia finished he let a small grunt out and grimaced before heaving a sigh. Mia stood and motioned to Vince._

 _"_ _Let's go," she said, "he needs to rest. And you guys need to cool down."_

 _Vince silently followed Mia out the door and back to the car where she got into the driver's side. Letty watched them go and turned back to Dom. She stroked his forehead again with tenderness he'd only felt a handful of times from her._

 _"_ _What happened?" Letty asked in a low voice. Dom sighed, not proud of his current condition or the story that had led him here._

 _"_ _Tran wanted back up for a job. I left the guys in the car at the meet up. Didn't wanna roll too deep. But then he had Lance come grab him…he took their money and he took the drugs."_

 _"_ _Drugs!?" Letty snapped. Dom grimaced, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid to telling her now. "Are you outta your frickin mind, Dom!? Two years in Lompoc! And now you wanna be a frickin gang banger?! What, theft aint enough now!?" Letty berated him, her anger tangible. Dom lay quietly waiting for her to finish. "That's why you left me behind! What the fuck were you thinking?!"_

 _"_ _He was gonna split the money with us," Dom started._

 _"_ _Dom we don't need his fuckin money! We have the shop, we gyp trucks…you have a whole frickin store!" Letty slapped her thigh as her hand came down angrily. Dom chewed the inside of his cheek. He wanted to get angry back, yell and shout back, tell her to let him lead but he was drained and he knew she was right. He didn't have a response. He looked up at her, his eyes betraying a weakness no one else ever saw._

 _Letty sighed and kneeled next to him again slowly, rubbing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "Dom," she started, her voice lowered, tone softened. She had a rasp to her voice that indicated to him she was done berating him. "We should get you into bed," she said. Letty finished putting ointment and bandages on his face and side. She gently cleaned the blood from his lip and brushed dirt off of his neck, gently wiping at the scrapes where he'd hit the ground. She helped him off the couch and up the stairs to their room. Dom struggled down to sit on the bed and settled himself best he could. Letty took his boots and jeans off carefully and helped him to get comfortable before climbing into bed next to him. She sighed, feeling somewhat defeated, though she'd won the fight between them._

 _When Letty looked over at Dom, her face almost as exhausted as his he reached his arm around her to pull her close. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Just…don't leave me behind on these jobs. We're a team I wanna have your back. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight," Letty said sternly though her voice was soft._

 _Dom sighed but nodded, unable to form an argument. He didn't like to risk Letty's safety but he knew well enough she could handle herself. He'd taken Jesse along there was no way that Jesse would handle any situation better than Letty could._

 _Letty sighed, relieved not to have to argue. She took in the feel of Dom's skin under her cheek and a feeling enveloped her that she had never acknowledged before. She was more than relieved to have Dom by her side safely. He'd gotten hurt but he was alive and he was there next to her and a warm feeling passed through her that she couldn't deny anymore. "Dom," Letty whispered, not taking her cheek off of his chest._

 _"_ _Hm," he mumbled in response, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair._

 _"_ _I love you," Letty whispered. Dom stopped his hand in her hair and his breath caught in his throat. He'd admitted his feelings for Letty maybe twice before but she'd never verbally reciprocated them. He looked down at her, his expression unusually soft._

 _"_ _I love you too," he whispered back in a deep husky voice. He kissed her forehead and rested his head back again, closing his eyes. Dom couldn't help but grin up at the ceiling._

 _"_ _I should get stabbed more often," he said with a smile._

 _"_ _Keep playin, cabrón, I'll do it myself," Letty muttered from his chest, un-amused by his joke._

 _"_ _Hah!" Dom laughed, kissing her again. He'd met her at 15; crushed on her at 16, fell for her at 18. Now, 4 years later at 19 he'd finally won her heart and he felt like he was glowing._

 _"_ _I've loved you since that one barbecue with your dad and everybody that summer when I was 16," Letty admitted, as if she could hear Dom's thoughts. Dom furrowed his brow, looking down at her again._

 _"_ _That long? Why didn't you tell me," Dom asked._

 _"_ _I dunno," Letty admitted. "Guess I didn't realize how easily I could lose you til now." Dom planted another kiss on her head and smiled._

 _"_ _I ain't goin nowhere," he reassured her cockily. Letty rolled her eyes but kissed him sweetly._

 _"_ _Okay, tough guy."_

XXXXXXX

Letty stood in the drive, watching until she couldn't see Dom's car anymore. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at the cross around her neck, remembering her vows.

"You better come back, Dom," she said into the open air. She stood there for a long while before her name caught her attention.

"Letty!" a man called, walking up the street. Letty whipped her head to the side in surprise. She recognized the voice but was sure that it was her imagination. She tried to turn her scowl into a smile but was finding it difficult with annoyance rising in her chest as she watched Manny approach her with an expectant, arrogant expression.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go chapter 11. sorry its been so long, college and whatnot**

 **its not over yet though, still got some action left to be had. R &R thank you guys for the nice comments and support, y'all are really sweet and I'm having a lot of fun**

 **I know this one is short, I'm sorry, but the next chapter is coming** **tomorrow**

 **i don't own F &F**

Dom pulled up to the race scene, followed by Brian. Exiting their cars they took in the scene. Racer chasers strutted up and down the strip, stopping to flirt with the racers lined up along the edge of the street. Dom looked over to Brian, smirking.

"Feels good to be home," Dom said with a wide grin. As they glanced around a tall, slender woman approached them, flanked by two men. She nodded towards Brian.

"You one of Park's guys, Blondie," she asked in an Israeli accent. Brian nodded and she turned her face to Dom. She bit at her bottom lip subtly giving him a once over. She flashed her eyes back up to his face. "And you," she asked Dom in a sultry voice.

"Looks like it," Dom said, crossing his arms.

"Follow me," she directed, leading them to the large complex. The elevator took them up several stories where it opened to reveal a man Brian recognized as Ramón Campos practicing his driving stroke on an above ground golf course.

Brian glanced at Dom who had his eyes narrowed, clearly thinking something he wasn't yet at liberty to say. They followed the slender woman to where other racers were lined up behind Campos and he addressed them between swings

"You all know why you're here. Good drivers… are a dime a dozen. And every corner's got a chingalera tuner racing for pinks. That's not what Braga's got me looking for," he grunted out with a swing of his golf club. "Braga wants someone that would sell their abuelita to be behind the wheel. Someone that drives their 10-second cars not in a straight line, but to push it… and make it through places no one else would take it. _Real_ drivers, entiendes?"

Dom turned his gaze downward, subtly sizing up Campos. "So what are we hauling," he asked cockily.

"Oye, for the money Braga's paying, you don't need to know," Campos said.

"You just said you wanted real drivers," Dom retorted, "a real driver knows exactly what's in his car."

"Hijolé," Campos chuckled, taking a swig from his beer.

One of the men seated near Campos looked at Dom suspiciously.

"Ey, man," he said hotly, staring at Dom, "you ain't gotta race, guey."

Dom held his gaze, his expression hardening. "Thought I was talkin' to the boss," Dom growled at him. The man met his stare with hostility, beginning to rise from his seat.

Campos placed a hand on his shoulder. "Manny," he said, "calmate." Manny maintained an aggressive eye contact with Dom as he slowly lowered himself again to his seat.

"Papí," Campos addressed Dom, maintaining his cool, "my job is to find the best drivers. Period. Whoever wins the race gets the info. Cool?"

Dom looked away from Manny to give Campos a small smile. "Yeah, we're cool."

5 miles later and Dom crossed the finish line with Brian hot on his tail. Brian pretended to throw a fit about losing unfairly as Dom was met by Campos with congratulations. They dismissed Brian, directing him to cry to his mother, before taking Dom aside to get his prints and phone number.

"You work for Braga now," Campos told him with a smile and a clap on the shoulder. "When the GPS calls…you answer."

Campos stalked away, leaving Giselle to give Dom another flirtatious once-over before taking his number. He didn't respond to her advance but smiled politely, already anticipating being back home with Letty. As they parted Dom returned to his car to meet Brian at a rendezvous point.

Brian was standing outside already, leaning against his car with his laptop open. Dom assumed he must have been gathering more intel on their target, maybe on Campos. As Dom approached though, he saw that instead Brian was researching parts for his own engine.

"Gonna run Braga down yourself?" Dom asked, suspicious.

Brian chuckled, "Nah," he said and grinned back at Dom. "I'm just gettin ready to beat you straight up."

Dom gave Brian a cocky smile, intentionally trying to egg him on. "Haven't let that go, buster?"

Brian chuckled again. "Oh okay, we'll see, Dom. When this is all over. You and me, one mile. When I win..." Brian trailed off thinking about what he wanted as a prize. "When I win, I get your blessing," he said.

Dom narrowed his eyes at Brian. "My blessing," he said slowly in a questioning tone.

"Well," Brian explained, "either way, I'm gonna marry your sister. But when I win, I get your blessing. That way you can never treat me like that guy you didn't want in your family."

Dom laughed down at the ground and looked back up at Brian. "Gotta win first."

Brian shook his head at the ground, still smiling to himself. "Still have the device I gave you?" Brian asked. Dom nodded, touching his shirt pocket. "Alright," Brian said, "Let's hit up that party then."

Dom walked up the stairs and entered the club where Campos had invited him to an after party. Don Omar's "Virtual Diva" blasted over the speakers and Dom took in the scene of people dancing, drinking, and playing pool. He approached the bar and ordered a Corona then looked out over the room again. Tucked away in a corner were Campos and the man he'd called Manny earlier. Campos spotted Dom across the room and waved a hand, beckoning him to join.

As Dom sat he was greeted with Manny's hard glare. Dom gave him a curt nod before turning his attention to Campos. "That was some good driving," Campos praised Dom before pulling from his own beer.

"I know my way around a track or two," Dom said with a level voice, "especially one that ain't legal," he said taking a sip of his corona.

Campos chuckled, more annoyed than amused by Dom's arrogance but never one to not keep his cool. "Good," he replied, "caus nothing about this is gonna be legal, feel me?" Campos asked with a devious smile. "And you're wanted by a lotta people, homes."

"Yeah," Dom growled out with a smile. "But if I go down...I do time. I do _real_ time. I don't know about your other drivers, but when I see lights flashing in my mirror…I don't stop."

Manny smirked at this, clearly unimpressed. Campos nodded, still smiling. He gulped the last of his drink down and stood to leave. "Enjoy the party. Club's yours, whatever you want. Booze, broads, it's all-good," he said and waved for Manny to follow him. Dom watched them walk away before standing to follow. He'd seen Campos disappear down a hallway and enter a door. Dom walked to the darkened hall, passing slowly between clumps of dancing girls. Dom walked down the hall and around the corner, following the wall until he was behind another door on the other side of the room. He peered through a crack in the door and spotted Campos, seated facing Manny. They were talking in hushed Spanish, permeated by an occasional chuckle until Campos' phone rang on the table. He craned his neck to see the name on the caller ID and smiled at Manny.

"This is the guy," he said, visibly eager to answer the call. "Braga," Campos answered into the phone. "The one and only," he said smiling at Manny. Manny and Dom both listened closely. "Yeah, it's very pure. You wont be disappointed….yeah, you can guarantee that, Mr. Barnes. I've got a bunch of new drivers, I'll have it to you within the week."

Dom stared through the crack in the door now, realization dawning on him. _Campos is Braga_ , he thought and took a step back from the door, deciding his next move. Suddenly Manny was standing and leaving the room, saying something about another drink. Dom waited for the opposite door to close behind Manny. He found the tracker in his pocket and hit the button like Brian had instructed before bursting in the room through the door in front of him. He quickly shut the door behind him and was across the room in two bounds to lock the other door. Braga, caught off-guard, jumped in his seat before placing his drink down on the table.

"Oyé, Papi," he said, pointing a finger to Dom, "you ain't s'posed to be back here, what do you think you're-" but before he could finish his question Dom had grabbed him by his collar and was pinning him to the wall. "You're makin a big mistake, man," Braga grunted out, still keeping his cool. Dom's lip curled and his nostrils flared in fury.

"Letty Ortiz," he growled out slowly.

Braga chuckled. "That's what this is about, esé? She'd dead. Knew she was with the feds before she even ran the product. She was dead when she crossed the finish line," Braga said with a wicked smile. Dom slammed him into the mall again, pressing an arm against Braga's throat.

"That's where you're wrong," Dom growled out. "She's alive. And she's the only reason you're still breathin right now," Dom said, staring into Braga's eyes furiously.

"What now then, big guy? You gonna get your revenge now, defend her honor, all that shit," Braga questioned, egging on Dom's temper.

Dom growled out, "I wanted to kill you and everyone who was involved that night. But you ain't gettin out easy. Youre gonna pay for what you did to her."

As Dom finished the door handle turned but didn't open. There was a knock at the door. "Braga!" Manny called from the other side.

"Manny!" Braga called, "He's heat! Heat's comin!"

The door shook as Manny desperately tried to break the door down. Dom looked over the door that was surely soon to give but then he heard Brian's voice at the other door.

"Police!" Brian called and kicked down the door at the same time that Manny was finally breaking through the other. Police in full combat gear stormed the room, apprehending Braga and cuffing him. Manny stopped in his tracks just in time to turn and run. Brian motioned towards Manny

"Don't let him get away," he ordered and two officers went running after him.

Dom could hear the club being deserted, partygoers sprinting away from the police, peeling off before they got caught up in the arrests. Brian approached Dom who was standing near where two officers shouldered Braga. "That guy was Braga," he asked Dom, referring to Manny.

"Nah," Dom shook his head and gave Braga a disgusted look, "this is Braga. Callin the shots, hiding behind a fake name. Pussy," Dom spat out before turning to leave. He realized in that moment how exhausted he felt. Brian followed him, more excited and energized.

"We did it Dom. You're gonna be free. You know, the chief is even talking about cutting you a check for your help," Brian chattered, energized by the victory.

Dom simply nodded, still looking at the floor.

"Take me home," Dom said, too tired to try to get excited like Brian. "I just wanna get back to Letty."


	12. Chapter 12

**short chapter but it was over due. Manny's gonna be a lot more relevant very soon. More coming soon 3**

 **Lemons Lemons Lemons. Don't look if you're not ready for the lemonade.**

 ***I don't own F &F**

***Hours Earlier***

Letty heard her name and turned to see Manny approaching her from up the street. She huffed a sigh but tried to keep her expression level. Manny was grinning expectantly with his arms out wide.

"Manny, " Letty said, not even trying to pretend to be excited to see him.

"Where you been, I tried calling you," Manny said, still smiling. "You live here?" he asked pointing towards the house.

"Uh, yeah," Letty responded, not sure whether she trusted him with that information but not prepared with a good enough lie. Her arms were crossed over her chest though Manny had held his arms out for so long expecting a hug. She avoided eye contact with him, searching for a reason to abandon the conversation.

"So where you been," Manny asked, clearly sensing Letty's discomfort.

Letty rolled her tongue over her bottom lip and chewed. "I uh, had a lot of work to do, you know," she said, sighing at the end of her answer.

"Yeah, a lot of work?" Manny asked.

"Look," Letty started, unable to play nice anymore. "I'm married, my husband just got back home, I just don't wanna give you the wrong idea"

Manny narrowed his eyes. "You told me your husband died…" his tone suspicious.

"I lied. I was angry at him when I told you that. But I'm not interested," Letty insisted. Manny nodded slowly with narrowed eyes, clearly feeling some damage to his pride. Letty was taken aback by his sour attitude. She'd cut contact off from him weeks before and no he was acting like he was entitled to her attention.

"I'm gonna go," Letty told him, backing up, "but my husband will be home soon, you should go."

Manny nodded, not breaking eye contact. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed at her wrist. Letty jerked back then brought a fist around to land a blow to his jaw. Manny reeled back, grabbing at his chin.

"Ay, vieja, what the fuck is your problem!?" he yelled but Letty stood her ground.

"Manny, get the fuck outta here. I don't know why you were over here but you need to go! Don't come back."

Manny stepped back, still holding his chin. He nodded as he took slow steps backwards. "I got you, Letty. Mira, don't go nowhere without your husband." As he spoke he stared at the cross around her neck. Letty hardened her expression, trying to deter his gaze.

Letty stood frozen to the spot, fists balled, breathing heavily. She stared Manny down until he was gone from view then watched over her shoulder as she walked back to the house. She opened her phone, considering calling Dom but decided against it. If she told him now he'd be there within a few minutes and they both needed him to take down Braga.

***Late that Night***

Dom opened the door to their room to see Letty asleep in the bed. She was lying on his side of the bed, his pillow tucked under her arm. Dom felt the exhaustion from the day wash over him as he approached the bed. He leaned over Letty and kissed her neck. She blinked, coming out of her sleep.

"Dom," Letty grumbled and he smiled at her. "What happened," Letty asked, becoming more coherent.

Dom sighed and his expression was hardened as he peeled back the cover to get into bed next to her. He pulled her over, flush to his body and wrapped his arms around her, placing kisses on his jawline, down her neck.

"Got him," Dom whispered into her skin.

Letty smiled. "Good," she whispered back. She wanted to question him more but he was distracting her with his lips on her neck.

"Dom I wanna know," she started but Dom tightened his grip around her and shushed her with more kisses.

"Doesn't matter now," he growled into her neck. "It's over, I'm free, and I'm never gonna leave you again."

Letty smiled with her eyes closed, enjoying his attention. "You better not," she said in a husky voice.

Dom lifted his face from her neck and smiled "C'm here," he said, licking his lips. Letty chuckled "It's been a long time," she whispered. The two hadn't gone beyond kisses and cuddling since the Dominican Republic and suddenly Letty felt her heart racing as she remembered how electric the two of them had been.

Dom paused his new trail of kisses down her neck and looked up at her. She was lying underneath him, comfortably tucked into the pillows. Dom raised himself up on an arm and picked her chin up to meet him halfway in a kiss.

"I missed you," he whispered. Letty craned her neck up to kiss him again, this time deeper and longer. She wrapped an arm around his neck, holding onto him tightly and he wrapped an arm around her petite torso. Dom kissed Letty's chest, nosing under her V-neck collar until he found the top of her breast. He kissed the skin softly and Letty hummed in anticipation, closing her eyes.

"May I?" Dom asked, locking eyes with her. Letty smiled and gave him a small nod, kissing his lips before she relaxed to allow him access to her chest. Dom traced his tongue over her breast, holding her close. She felt warm and soft but strength and power radiated from her as she reacted to his touch. He took a nipple between his teeth, sucking lightly. Letty moaned and Dom intensified. He let her down gently onto the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. Letty squirmed underneath him, feeling an excitement she hadn't felt in over 2 months. Her breath hitched as Dom traced his tongue down her stomach, pulling her shirt up over her head.

He found the hem of her panties. Black latex and cotton, no need for lace. Dom smiled, amused at himself for getting so heated seeing any underwear Letty had on. He enjoyed lingerie but honestly Letty never needed it to drive him crazy. He bit down on the hem of her panties and dragged them down her legs before nipping at her inner thigh. "Mmm!" Letty squeaked and then let out a small laugh. Dom gave a low chuckle as well and kissed her thigh, licking and nibbling. He slid his tongue up and down her slit, enticing a flow from inside her. Letty hummed, taking in a deep breath and she tried to relax. Dom's tongue was already putting her on edge, exciting her nerves, making it hard to be still. She wrapped a slender leg around his neck and he plunged his tongue into her core, sucking lightly then swirling his tongue in circles.

"Mmmm," Letty moaned. Dom placed a finger at her center and slid it inside gently. He pumped slowly while swirling her clit in her mouth. Letty let out a moan, unable to contain herself. Dom picked up the speed a little, letting his finger slide deep into her as far as it could go, sucking lightly on her clit then drinking down her waters.

Letty grasped at the sheet, sucking in her breath. "Dom," she whimpered, clutching his head with her other hand. Dom hummed into her, driving her crazy and swirled his finger around, finding her g spot. Letty called out as she came onto his hand and relaxed again back onto the bed. Dom removed his finger and stuck it into his mouth, sucking down her essence. With the same finger he traced Letty's lower lip. She opened her mouth and welcomed his finger, sucking on it seductively.

"Mm," Dom grunted, not prepared for how she was getting to him. He was breathing heavily, finding himself too excited to contain. Dom grabbed Letty by her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her lips, nibbled on her ear and her neck and paused to look into her eyes.

"I love you," he said in a deep husky voice.

Letty smiled at him, still catching her own breath. "I love you too, papa." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to kiss his lips. "Te quiero," she whispered into his ear. Dom pulled back to rail kisses down her neck while he struggled to remove his pants. Letty laughed at his clumsy urgency and reached her hand down to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down to his knees. She found his member in the dark and held it gently in her hand, rubbing slowly back and forth. Letty pulled down his underwear at the hem, exposing his length. She started to sit up and inched closer to it, starting to open her mouth when Dom stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently guiding her to lay back down on the bed.

"Not tonight," he growled out with a smile and kissed her lips, positioning himself between her legs.

"I know it's been a while," Dom said gently. He locked eyes with her as he pushed slowly against her opening. He slowly buried the head into her and she gasped, readjusting to his size after a long time apart. Dom paused, hearing her gasp and kissed her face before continuing. He pushed further, slowly and watched her let out a slow breath. Letty winced as they came in contact pelvis to pelvis but her grimaced melted into a sigh and a small smile. Dom paused again, allowing her to feel his size inside her, adjust to it, and get comfortable. He felt Letty contract around him already and struggled to keep his cool, not wanting to last only a few moments after finally being reunited with his wife.

Letty hummed and locked eyes with Dom, biting down on her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, tracing her fingers over the muscles in his back. He started his pace, slowly, pulling out almost completely and then pushing deep into her. Letty moaned loudly, feeling his length fill her. "Shit, Dom," she whispered, closing her eyes and sinking into the bed.

"Like this?" Dom asked in a whisper, slowly stroking her g spot. Letty nodded fervently and he picked up his pace, rolling into her. With one hands she clutched the pillow behind her, lightly scratching Dom's back with the other. Her waters flowed coating Dom in warm moisture, as he pumped harder into her. They both moaned, unable to handle the feel of each other after so long apart.

"Ffffuuuuuck," Letty moaned, lifting her hips to meet Dom as he rolled deeper into her.

"Deep enough?" Dom asked in a husky whisper. Letty moaned in response. Letty reached an arm underneath him and grasped onto his package. Dom grunted and moaned before giving a chuckle. She always knew how to drive him crazy.

"Harder," she whispered and Dom complied. He wrapped an arm around her back and lifted her up to drive into her.

"Ah!" Letty called out and Dom kissed her neck. She bit down onto his shoulder and rode his hard wave, his large member sending deep vibrations through her entire body. Her body moved in a wave with his, his dick taking over the pace for both of them, overwhelming her senses. She kissed his neck and buried her face into his muscled chest.

"You okay?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded, eyes closed, biting down on her lip and Dom continued to stroke her, gaining speed, rolling harder, pushing deeper.

Letty's body seized and she shuddered, contracting around him, squeezing and gushing. "AAAH, DOM!" she cried out as she gushed over him, dripping onto the bed. She squeezed him into his own orgasm and he grunted loudly, burrowing his face into her neck as he exploded deep into her core.

They lay there for a long time, Dom still buried deep inside her as the both drifted off to sleep.

"I love you," Letty whispered between gasps.

Dom kissed her forehead and adjusted his arms to cradle her. "I love you too," he whispered back and laid his large head on her chest, breathing in her scent, feeling her warmth. Dom could always be relied on to protect Letty. He was naturally protective, he enjoyed being a safe place for her in their chaotic lives. But at this moment he felt almost childlike, head on her chest, melting into her skin. Letty was the only person on earth that could make Dom feel safe in return. Letty was as much Dom's safe place as he was hers and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been so long. Life is hectic :)**

 **Enjoy, I don't own except Manny**

 **######**

Dom awoke to phone buzzing on the nightstand. He was on his side, Letty on hers, facing him. Her head was tucked between his arm and chest and she didn't appear to be disturbed by the racket his phone was making. Dom stretched his free arm behind him carefully and reached for the phone, trying not to move her.

"O'Connor," he spoke quietly, watching Letty breathe deeply. Her hair was wild, strewn over the pillow. "Yeah," Dom said, trying his best to focus on Brian's words. He leaned his head forward to place a kiss at her hairline. Letty opened her eyes, blinking. She gave him a sheepish smile, clearly still half asleep. He smiled. _Cute,_ he thought.

"I'll meet you at your place," Brian said over the phone.

"Yeah, see you then," Dom said and replaced the phone on the nightstand.

` "Mmm, who's that?" Letty asked, moving closer to Dom. He wrapped his arm around her, making her feel like a cub in a nest.

"Brian," Dom whispered into her hair. "Going to the station one last time today. Some kind of honor they wanna give us."

"Look at you," Letty said groggily, smiling into his skin. "Gave up your life of crime?"

Dom chuckled. "No promises. I might get the urge again." Letty laughed and kissed him and he tightened his arm around her. He kissed her face and trailed down her neck and she pushed against his chest gently.

"Don't you have to go somewhere," Letty teased. Dom gave a low growl, dipping his hand to feel her warmth. Letty gasped. "Dom," she said giving him a warning glance before laughing.

"I just wanna stay right here," he said into the skin on her neck. Letty chuckled and kissed his head.

"You can stay here but I'm too tired for this," she said with a smile.

Dom pretended to pout. "You can go to sleep and we'll just,"

"Who is 'we'?" Letty cut him off.

Dom smiled mischievously. "No one," he said.

"Nu unh," Letty retorted, biting his shoulder playfully. "I'm going back to sleep. You," she said forcefully pointing a finger at his chest, "stay outta there," she commanded, motioning below the covers.

Dom chuckled but obeyed her command and rested his head above hers, feeling the heat of her skin against his.

Dom knew Brian was there when he heard Mia laugh downstairs. He rolled his eyes reflexively then remembered that Brian had more than proven himself as loyal friend and would, no doubt, inevitably be a part of the family. Dom rolled from underneath Letty, now sound asleep again. He kissed her head before dressing to meet Brian down stairs.

"O'Connor," he greeted Brian, pretending to keep up a formality that really wasn't necessary anymore.

"Toretto," Brian played back. They both smiled and hugged as Mia watched with a wide grin, biting down on her bottom lip. Dom looked over at her giddy smile.

"What?" he asked. Mia shook her head,

"Nothing, just happy," she said, still grinning.

"Let's go," Brian said, leading Dom outside to their cars. Mia sat on the couch watching them walk out the door and smiled to herself. She looked up to see Letty coming down the stairs slowly.

"Hey," Mia called. Letty smiled

"Morning."

"Morning?" Mia asked. "It's almost 2."

"Oh," Letty responded, running her fingers through her messy hair.

"Didn't sleep much last night?" Mia teased

Letty shot her a look. "Shut up," she said, "I mean, I dunno Dom just moves a lot in his sleep."

"Seems like the two of you move a lot together in your sleep," Mia said, pursing her lips as she glanced at Letty from under her brow. Letty tried not to smile, blushing bright red. "Don't worry I didn't hear. Just a guess," Mia reassured her, "I'd definitely, definitely vomit everywhere."

Letty huffed a small laugh and rolled her eyes, trying her hardest to play it cool, and sat next to Mia on the couch. "How's Brian?"

"Good," Mia said nodding as she spoke. She couldn't help cracking a smile which Letty noticed.

"You really like each other huh?"

Mia nodded silently. "I was so mad at him for so long and all of a sudden he shows up in our lives again and its like…I don't know…He just makes everything feel okay even when it's not. And I mean he did risk his life for you and Dom and I know he'd do it again."

Letty nodded. "He's a good guy," she said giving Mia her signature sideways glance. "And you guys seem really good together. Or…I don't know, I don't know what good looks like," Letty said laughing at herself, "I just know that when I fell for Dom it was like that. Like, so much bull had happened in both our lives but when I'm with him it's like…none of it matters, nothing can touch me. And Dom can really piss me off but…I don't know it's like; staying mad at him just feels like being mad at myself. He's such a huge part of me that I can't even stay mad. It's stupid that way."

Mia gave her a cocky smirk. "I knew you guys were gonna be together."

Letty gave her a look; clearly not amused that Mia could say, "I told you so".

"Yeah, yeah," Letty said, suddenly embarrassed by all the mushy talk, "Well…beginner's luck," she said with a laugh.

Mia elbowed her in the ribs, "C'mon, Letty, you know, if I hadn't been so annoying about you guys hanging out there probably wouldn't even be Dom and Letty. Yeah…It was all me, it's fine, I know I'm the best friend and little sister in the world, you don't have to admit it," she concluded with a satisfied smile.

#-#-#-#

 _"_ _You're coming to this barbecue right?" Mia asked over the phone. Dom walked past her giving her a suspicious look. "Mia, who is that," he asked._

 _"_ _Oh my god, Dominic, no one, mind your business," Mia shooed him. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, meeting their father outside._

 _"_ _I dunno, Mia," Letty said on the other line_

 _"_ _Dom is heeeerrreee," Mia said trying her best to entice her friend._

 _"_ _Yeah, exactly…the guy almost took my arm off a few weeks ago, it's gonna be awkward," Letty complained._

 _Mia looked around, checking for her brother before continuing. "Letty, you have to come over! Dom mentioned you the other day and I DIDN'T EVEN BRING YOU UP!"_

 _"_ _Hijolé, Mia, oh my god, who cares? I had a crush on him like years ago, I have a whole boyfriend now. And isn't it weird you trying to set your best friend up with your brother? Isn't that like…girl code?" Letty asked._

 _Mia scoffed. "Leticia Ortiz, since when do you care about girl code? And boyfriend? Yeah, right, you mean that poor boy you've been stringing along to the races when you obviously can't take your eyes of Dom? I've seen you and ever since you turned 16 I've definitely seen Dom give you little sneaky glances. Plus you guys are like the same person, there's no way you really like Chris or Greg or whatever his name is THAT MUCH."_

 _"_ _His name is Ian," Letty corrected her_

 _"_ _Whatever same thing," Mia snapped back, "now come ON, come over, let your hair down, just come hang out you don't even have to talk to Dom, but don't bring Harold."_

 _"_ _Ian," Letty corrected her again._

 _"_ _Billy?" Mia asked mockingly_

 _"_ _Oh my god, screw you, Mia," Letty shot back, exasperated._

 _"_ _Okay, so you're coming?" Mia asked mischievously._

 _"_ _Fine, yes, whatever. I'm not letting my hair down caus there is no one I need to impress," Letty said, satisfied that there would be no more mention of Dom._

 _"_ _That's fine, I'm sure Dom loves your ponytail anyway," Mia laughed, "See you in an hour!" Mia hung up the phone before Letty could respond._

 _At Letty's house she sighed and held her palm to her face, clicking her phone shut, not bothering to try to call back and argue with Mia further._

 _Letty stood from her bed and began to look through her clothes. In the bottom of her drawer there was a yellow sundress. She started to take it out and admire it before shaking her head and throwing it back down. "No one to impress," she reminded herself. Instead she pulled some tight jeans on, swapped her big lazy t-shirt for a more signature green tank top and put sandals on her feet. "Whatever, it's not a big deal to have some cute shoes on…I like these, it's my choice, whatever," she argued with herself, trying to convince herself that sandals wouldn't be too strange for her as opposed to her usual lace up boots. It was a hot day and she knew she'd feel weird with boots, especially when she already knew Mia would probably wear a dress and heels. "Like, it's a freakin family cookout, Mia, not our quinceñera," Letty grumbled, really just trying to comfort herself for not wanting to dress up or get too cute._

 _At the Toretto's there were people from up and down the street, talking, drinking, filing in line for food. Letty recognized Mia's dad and approached him to give him a hug before ducking off to find Mia._

 _"_ _Letty! You came!" Mia exclaimed, a little too loud. It didn't help that she was, of course, in a bright red dress and now Letty felt as if the whole block was staring at them. In fact, no one was staring, except Dom, seated at a table with Vince and Leon. They'd been talking but as Dom's attention faded from the conversation and latched onto Letty, Leon and Vince noticed and followed his gaze. Vince scoffed, giving a gruff laugh as he recognized Dom's lack of attention._

 _"_ _I'nt that the chick you wrecked with?" Vince asked, expecting Dom to respond arrogantly._

 _"_ _Yeah," Dom answered, appearing dazed. Instead of his usual cocky response he stood from the table, barely acknowledging the friends he was leaving. "I'll be back," he sort of mumbled. Vince gave a questioning look to Leon, surprised that Dominic Toretto would leave them to approach a girl without some kind of "watch this" comment or smirk on his face._

 _Letty's heart quickened as she noticed Mia's too-wide grin in the middle of her sentence and felt footsteps approach her from behind. She turned to see Dom with a weary smile on his face, visibly processing the decision to offer a handshake or a hug. His awkward stance was uncharacteristic and at least made Letty less nervous. She closed the rest of the gap between them and hugged Dom, keeping her cool despite her bellowing heartbeat and the sudden prickle of nerves that accumulated along her spine on the back of her neck._

 _"_ _Hey, how are ya," she said coolly, acting as if they were old friends and she'd not had a huge crush on him since she was 9 years old that she'd tried desperately to ignore sine the age of 14. Now at 16 all her hard work was beginning to unravel as she felt herself overwhelmed again by the immense weight of her crush on her best friend's older brother._

 _Dom was not having the same luck with this game. Forever the play boy, he'd flirted and sometimes a little more with more girls than he remembered, even going home with the older sister of his buddy, Johnny. But now, all of a sudden he'd lost a grip on the suave and charming tactics he'd used over and over again. Instead he paused awkwardly, reliving a really stupid crash that had damaged his reputation and both of their cars. He stumbled over the beginning of his sentence as Letty stared him straight in the eye, her confidence and power like a wave hitting him_

 _"_ _I'm uh, sorry…about your car…and your arm, your arm is more important, uh but your car is…also. Mine is more important, not than your arm, than my arm. My CAR is more important than my arm…to me, not like… But nothing happened to my arm. I'm not blaming you for my car either, I didn't mean to make that about me, uh…I'm sorry. Is it better? Or…are you feeling better, not like sick but your arm… I'm sorry. That was stupid. I was showin off, I'd never tried that before, thought it'd be cool. You okay? Now? Or better?"_

 _Letty took a small step back as he rambled nervously, unsure whether she was still talking to Dominic Toretto or if the family had traded him in for a safer model._

 _"_ _It's fine," she said, wanting to end his suffering. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Not my first crash. There was so much adrenaline I didn't really feel it until after everything was over and I already had stitches."_

 _Dom nodded. "Good. I felt really bad about that"_

 _Letty laughed. "I'm fine. The scar is kinda cool honestly," she said, holding her wrist out to him. He took her small wrist in his hand to inspect it and as if they'd been struck by lightning at the same time a jolt of energy passed through them. Letty averted her eyes from his intense gaze, suddenly feeling the nervousness he'd seemed to finally overcome. After a long moment she pulled her hand away slowly and met Dom's gaze quietly. He started to smile but she could see him becoming uncomfortable again._

 _"_ _Sorry," Dom said one more time._

 _"_ _It's okay," Letty shrugged._

 _"_ _You know I can fix your car in my dad's garage," Dom offered._

 _Letty shook her head with a smile. "I know my way around the garage, I'm already working on it."_

 _"_ _Let me take you to dinner then," Dom spat out. Letty was taken aback but then felt a surge of excitement. She pushed it back down, reminding herself that she was supposed to be over her crush on Dom._

 _She shrugged with a small nod. "Okay, yeah."_

 _"_ _Okay," Dom said grinning. He nodded awkwardly and returned to Vince and Leon who'd watched the entire exchange and began laughing immediately. Letty meanwhile brushed off Mia's way-too-happy-and-intense grin as she walked back to her. Letty held up a hand before Mia could get a word in._

 _"_ _It's just a free meal," Letty explained in a dry tone. Mia stifled a laugh and nodded, pretending to believe her best friend._

 _"_ _Okay," Mia conceded. She didn't need to argue the inevitable._

 _#-#-#-#_

Growing restless waiting for Dom and Brian to back, Letty walked out the front door to retrieve the mail. Her eyes snapped up as she heard the rumble of an engine approaching but she tightened her jaw when she saw Manny at the wheel. He approached slowly, purposefully, smiling at her behind sunglasses

"Letty," Manny greeted. His tone conveyed that he was very aware of not being welcome but cherished the challenge. Letty glared through his sunglasses so hard he was sure she could see his eyes, but he was unfazed. If anything he found it sexy that she was annoyed. He'd ruffled her feathers.

"What did I tell you about coming back here," Letty hissed through a tight jaw.

Manny chuckled. "Ey, chill, Letty. My cousin lives on this street."

"You don't have any reason to be in front of this house then," Letty growled back.

"You're kinda hot when you're mad," Manny chided.

"Get the fuck outta here Manny," Letty snapped, turning back towards the house.

Manny scoffed and let his foot off the break. "Manny, if you come back here I'll kick your ass," she warned one last time but he was unbothered as he watched her lasciviously walking back to the house. As he drove down the length of the street he stopped at the stop sign at the corner in time to see Dom turn onto the street in his black charger.

"Pinche carbon," Manny breathed to himself, recognizing Dom. He watched as the charger passed him and pulled into the drive of the house he'd just seen Letty walk into. Manny laughed to himself, "Oh shit, no way. Fuckin got you, Letty. And your bitch ass watch dog." He turned the corner and burned rubber as he sped off, opening his phone to dial.

"Yeah," Manny spoke into the phone, "remember that bitch I told you about?...Yeah, guess who she's married to… ha, I know. Yeah, get Carlos and César ready. This is for Braga."


	14. Chapter 14

**This one is a little short but i have to go to work, so i'll post more later. getting into some excitement, enjoy ^_^**

 **someone add me on snapchat while I'm bored at work: totti_lynn**

Dom embraced Letty when he got out of his charger. He lifted her into the air and kissed her, lowering her back down. "I will never leave your side," he spoke softly into her hair. Letty sighed, allowing the anger she'd felt only moments earlier to melt away. Regardless, Dom felt tension leave her body.

"What's wrong," he asked, looking her over. Letty shook her head, averting her eyes. "Nothing just…people annoy me."

Dom narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to one side. "Why are you lying?"

Letty sighed deeply. "That guy I told you about…he drove past here just to get on my nerves. Just pissed me off."

Dom squeezed her tighter. "Call me next time if he shows up again." Letty huffed a laugh and smiled. "Dom I don't need you to save me." He gave her a cocky half grin, looking down at her with pride.

"You think I don't know that?" Dom asked. "I'm going to anyway," he said with a devilish grin.

Letty smiled but shrugged. "You are kinda sexy when you go all tough-guy," she admitted. Dom gave her a playful growl and scooped her into his arms. "Dom!" Letty yelled through laughter. "What are you doing, let me go!"

"Nu unh," was the only reply she got. She made herself comfortable in his arms as he walked them to the house. More than anything she wanted to just forget about what had happened earlier. If she didn't acknowledge Manny as the nuisance he was maybe he'd disappear on his own. She'd had to deal with men who were too forward before but this guy was a new breed of asshole, showing up to her house twice. She looked back over Dom's shoulder to see Brian following them, laughing at Dom silently.

Inside he walked up the stairs passing Mia who gave an awkward smile to Letty, seeing her brother be so mushy. Letty covered her face with her hand, removing it to mouth "help" to Mia. Mia shook her head and gave a knowing look. _He's your problem, now,_ Mia's gaze said. Brian was standing at the bottom of the staircase to Mia's visible surprise. She excitedly jumped into a hug with him.

"Wow, miss me?" Brian asked her. She nodded against his chest.

"I'm really glad you showed your lying face again," Mia teased.

"Yeah it was worth it."

Mia stood back from him to take his face in. Suddenly her expression was more serious as she turned to check for Dom or Letty behind her and spoke to Brian in a hushed tone. "Someone came by the house, I'm not sure exactly who he is but his name is Manny. I heard Letty shouting at him…and not the way she shouts at Dom or Vince. She was angry, like really angry and I heard tires squeal afterward but I don't know if they were his."

Brian nodded. "Hm," he said appearing to be thinking, "there was a guy named Manny when we took down Braga but I doubt they're the same. Letty wouldn't be involved with the enemy."

"Unless she didn't know," Mia pointed out, growing concerned. "She went out a couple times when Dom was gone. She'd mentioned a guy who was really trying hard to get her attention but…I don't know, it just made me nervous and,"

"Don't worry, Mia," Brian assured her. "If he's any trouble I'll have half the LAPD on his ass in a second. Just let Letty handle it with Dom first."

Mia nodded and led him back to the door. "Don't you owe me dinner?"

Brian smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips when she pulled back. "Hey, not so fast," Mia teased. "Still got some making up to do first." She laughed and led the way to his car. He grinned, accepting her challenge.

"One second, I left my keys on the table," Brian called and walked back into the house, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Dom," Brian called loudly up the stairs.

"What?" Dom called back.

"I'm gonna marry your sister!"

There was silence for a moment before Dom called back down the stairs. "Good luck, buster!"

Letty laughed hearilty and Dom buried his face back in her neck. He had her pinned underneath him on their bed and he placed kisses up and down her neck, taking in her scent. "Where are we going?" Dom asked once he settled back down, his face pressed against her skin.

"For what?" Letty asked, confused.

"Our honeymoon."

Letty, caught off guard, was silent. Her eyes scanned the ceiling, dreaming up places to disappear to. "Cuba," she said finally. "Let's go to Cuba."

Dom laughed, "Let, Americans can't travel to Cuba yet."

"We don't have to go right now," she said.

"Okay," Dom ceded, "we can go to Cuba on the second honeymoon then."

"Brazil." Letty glanced over at Dom who was grinning at her.

"Brasil it is," he said, emphasizing his accent on "Brasil". She giggled at his dramatic pronunciation.

"Don't tell me you speak Portuguese too," Letty teased him. He grinned back.

"Talvez," Dom replied with a shrug and a grin, raising his eyebrows with his shoulders the way he always did when he was proud of himself. Letty rolled over on top of him

"Dominican and Portuguese, look at you," she said, kissing his neck where it met his chest, "might wanna have your baby after all."

Dom cocked an eyebrow. "What, you didn't before?" he asked with a cocky grin. Letty chuckled, returning his grin with her own sly one.

"Talvez," she returned, which was enough to raise the hair on the back of Dom's neck. "Maybe I'll reconsider if you talk dirty to me in Portuguese," she said seductively. Dom chuckled and kissed her sweetly.

"I'll work on it," he promised.

Letty raised her eyes and stared into space for a moment.

"You alright?" Dom asked.

"Am I alright?" Letty asked, mockingly. He smirked at her, knowing she would never let that one die.

"It's just…a question," he mocked back, smiling at her with one eyebrow raised. Letty chuckled; amused that he'd understood her reference immediately.

"Never gonna let that go are you?" Dom asked, nipping at her skin playfully.

"Never," she laughed. "And I'm okay…just…I don't want Manny to come back."

Dom cocked his head to one side. "Manny?"

"Yeah that's his name…the one who showed up earlier."

Dom's eyes wandered and Letty recognized his expression. "You know him?"

"There was a Manny with Braga," Dom explained, "but we're in LA, there are tons of Manny's."

Letty looked off again, worrying about bringing any more danger into their home.

"Hey," Dom said, pulling her back down to lay her head on his chest. "Don't worry. If he comes back, you call me, I'll handle it. I'm sure it's not him."

Letty sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay," she said, "there's something else too."

Dom shifted to get a better look at her from his position. "I'm really hungry," she said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes but started to move to get up.

"Where do you wanna go?" Dom asked.

Letty smiled at him guiltily and he lowered his eyelids already understanding what she wanted. "You're gonna stay in bed aren't you?"

Letty smiled bigger, trying so hard to be cute, a sight Dom rarely saw from a girl he'd swear was a Thunder Cat or the yellow power ranger 90% of the time.

"Alright," Dom laughed, "But I'm picking what we eat since I have to go get it."

"Okay," Letty said happily, "as long as it's Chinese." Dom chuckled at her but he nodded, knowing he would've called to ask what she wanted anyway.

Dom had been gone at elast 20 minutes when the front door pushed open roughly enough to slam the knob into the wall. Letty gave an incredulous look and walked to the top of the stairs. "Dom," she asked into the dark living room. "What the hell?" There was no answer and she walked to the bottom of the stairs to the lights on, reaching for her phone in her pocket as she moved. "Mia? Brian?" When she flicked the light switch the barrel of a gun confronted her.

"Hand me the phone," Manny ordered.

Letty spat at his face, anger enveloping her. "Have you lost your fucking mind," she demanded, fire rising in the pit of her stomach.

Manny wiped his face and looked at his hand then glanced at Letty before landing a blow to the side of her temple.

In the car he opened her phone and found her recent calls, looking to recognize a name. "Dom" was not only the first recent call but somehow seemed fitting for the bald, muscular, white V-neck wearing man he'd run into earlier. Manny pressed call and held the phone to his ear.

"Letty?" Dom answered, expecting to be sent on another errand.

"You could say that," Manny responded.

"Who is this?" Dom demanded. "Where is Letty?"

"Dom, right? Oyé, relax, guey, you even uptight over the phone I see. Letty's right here with me and my friends. I'm gonna send you an address. You have your little bitch cop bring back the money they took and the evidence he collected against Braga, or you're gonna be playing stepdad, entiendes? That is, _if_ you get Letty back."

"Son of a bitch, I'll fucking kil-" Manny slapped the phone shut as Dom raged into the phone.

"Yeah yeah," he said to himself, then glanced at Letty laid unconscious across his back seat, her feet on the lap of one of his partners. "Hey César," Manny called back to the back seat, "she don't really need her clothes, do she?" He laughed, looking at his partner in the passenger seat and then back to César as the two partners joined him.


End file.
